


Cock Fight

by dandelion_wishes



Series: Will and Hannibal's  Eggcellent adventures [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), NCIS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Murder, Romance, Running Away, fluff lots...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two alphas, one omega, several past secrets,high school drama...Oh my...</p>
<p>Sequel to the Egg.. with reference to Egg on the Windshield...but could stand on it's on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there will be fluff ad fun..but we are talking about high school so..there will angst..growing pains...but fluff!
> 
> I have changed some traditional A/B/O dynamics Will explain as I go along.....
> 
> Enjoy  
> ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 alpha, 1 omega, many old past secrets...equals..angst and fluff...

Will gathers his books out of his locker for the next few classes. When he slams the locker door shut he  jumps finding Beverly standing at his locker.

"Chill dude!" she laughs

“You scared me."

"Obviously. Hey did you hear about Zeller?"

Will shakes his head smiling.

"After our whole bank clock and fire hydrant incident, they are making him teach home economics!" she giggles barely containing her glee. She likes Mr Zeller but his surly attitude makes him an easy target for harassment.

“Oh man I bet he's pissed" whistles Will smiling.

Beverly discusses the ex driver's ed teacher's new found loathing of teaching home economics in detail. She has decided to take his class, so she can witness when he  'loses his shit' ,which should be often. The beta feels sure the easy grade would boost her GPA, like she even needed it. The omega reminds her the beta teacher may not be too happy to have her in class. They head into the health class they have together  fifteen minutes before class starts.

Will stops in mid step with Beverly running into the back of him. The annoyed beta stops to see what the omega is looking at or actually whom. Standing between the aisle of tables is a young alpha that does not attend school there. He has dancing green eyes and lopsided smile. The alpha  has short brown hair with a  lean muscular  body. He is wearing jeans and leather jacket, almost like James Dean.

Will swallows then whispers in surprise "Matthew?"

"Hey Graham Cracker. Surprise!" the alpha smiles as he opens his arms wide.

"Yea...you could say that." Will moves further into the room toward the alpha. He presses his books to himself like a shield and subtly scents the air. He and Matthew were close a few years ago, but the other boy always smelt like a beta. Was he covering his alpha scent up? What alpha would do such a thing? Will ponders his new information.

"Matty...are you an alpha?" he asks the questions before he can think.

Matthew laughs nodding his head affirmative. He sees the questioning look on the omega's face. He loves that face of confusion and sweetness. The alpha  has always adored Will since they met. He liked the way the omega looked before, feral and mischievous. Now he seems too tame and innocent looking. Will does look like one of those Catholic girl. Maybe Matthew could used to that..high knee socks...little loafers...No pants. Will sees Matthew's eyes dilate, he wonders what the alpha is thinking.

"I took suppressants and wore beta aftershave." he shrugs

"Why would you do something as stupid as that?" Will questions. Alpha's were top of the food chain.No alpha, no matter how weak ever wanted to hide.

"Same ole Lolli; I knew going all prep hadn't changed you. Outspoken and sassy as usual. Why do you think I took them?"

"Beverly snorts at the ‘sassy’ part of Matthew's comment announcing her presence to the two teenagers that have forgotten she was there. Will glances back at her, then turn his full attention to the alpha in front of him.

"Because of my dad?"

"There you go Sherlock! Hell yea I did!  Your dad hated me as a beta as it was. Shit if he knew I was an alpha, you would have been in foster care right now."

Will's face flush as his eyes nervously glances at a curious Beverly. "Matty." he hisses a sharp warning

"Ohhhh, your friends don't know.It will be one more of our secrets." he stage whispers mischievously, as Will goes a shade darker from building anger.

"Why are you here?" he asks

"I am doing some business for the outfit. I am delivering a couple things to you as well. I hoped we could catch up. Have some fun. You look like you need it." Matthew walks up to Will blocking his retreat with his body and the desk behind Will. He hands Will a box with a bow and a bundle of letters in a Ziploc bag.

"Thanks but you need to leave before security throws you out.”

“Do I look nervous?” Matthew smiles gesturing to himself. Will always worries about everything. The omega looks like he needs to party.

“Then do it for me. Don’t ruin this for me Matty.” Will looks at Matthew with wide and imploring eyes.

“I could never say no to you.” the alpha says pushing Will’s curls away from his face and behind his ear.

“I believe you need to back up and leave right now!” a distinct voice heard with a rumble of a growl.

Will looks at the alpha he has been dating for two months now. Speaking of ruining things, his fucking life had a twisted sick sense of humor. Matthew showing up when Will was finally happy in this new life. Fuck me and my life, he thinks looking at the pure dark jealousy on Hannibal’s face.

Matthew smiles coldly at Hannibal.”I think you need to mind you own fucking business buddy.”

Hannibal returns the smile sending a shiver of fear down Will’s spine. Beverly has backed herself to the wall arms crossed watching the drama unfold.

“Will is my business, since we are dating buddy.So. Step. the. fuck. away. from him before..”

“Before what?” says Matthew as the takes a step closer to Will.

Before Hannibal can lunge, the omega holds up both his hands. One pushes Matthew away and one to stop the other, while yelling, “Stop Hannibal! Back off Matty!” the omega gives them both an icy stare. His breathing has increased with the adrenaline rush from all the alpha territorial pheromones rushing him.

“Gentleman!” comes another outburst as Mr Price enters the room. He slams his books on the desk looking at Hannibal and the intruder. The rest of the class standing outside  in the hallway.

“There will be no fighting in my room. Hannibal back up to my desk, please. Young man! You are trespassing on private property.You need to leave and security will b alerted to you presence on campus. You will be discharged according.”

“No problem. I was just leaving.”

Hannibal backs up to the desk and Price puts his hand on the alpha’s shoulder. Matty smiles and before Will can stop him, Matty kisses him on the cheek.  Price grabs Hannibal with both hands now to keep from rushing the other alpha, hurting Will in the process. Will knows the alpha only kissed him to provoke Hannibal. It infuriates him because he will not be a pawn in these alpha games.  All the shock and anger Will has been keeping behind a paper thin wall of will power brakes. Will punches Matthew in the nose. The fallen alpha  has blood trickling from his nose. There is an audible gasp from all the other omegas in the hall. Omegas do not attack alphas. It is almost unheard of even for a male omega.

”Leave now Matthew!!” Will points to the door.

Matthew rubs his jaw  wiping the blood away as he gets, He smiles,”I love it when you are feisty. It hurts but it is worth it. I’ll see you later, baby.”

He saunters by Hannibal smiling at him as the pushes his way through the crowd. The sound of security running down the hall grows louder as Matthew disappears around the  corner.

“Okay everyone, show is over! Everyone sit down! Everyone quiet please! Mr Lecter and Mr Graham I will see you both after class as well as Ms Katz.”

Will’s face burns with humiliation and anger. He sits down in his regular seat. Hannibal has been sitting with him these last two months but today he sits with Jack. His face is cold and unyielding as he looks at Will. That just makes Will’s anger burn hotter. He didn’t ask Matty here or to kiss him. Alphas! Fine! Mother fuckers...maybe dad was right, he fumes to himself.

Beverly comes and sits with Will.She pats his back sympathetically and Will nods his head in acknowledgement. He looks at the box on the desk  in front of him and the Ziploc bag. He thinks he knows  what is in the box. If it is what he hopes it is, he will keep it. That's going to piss Hannibal off some more but fuck him. Will’s glad they are only dating. If they were courting, there might have been actual bloodshed. Will looks up at Price trying to pay attention but failing miserably.

He looks at the Ziploc bag that has a stack of envelopes with his name on them, some are post marked some are not. He recognizes the handing writing on them, coupled with the fact that Matty delivered them was a bad sign. He places his head on his crossed arms thinking about what he is going to tell his dad. Will decides nothing is best at the moment.

* * *

 

After class the alpha,beta and omega stand before Mr Price. He has a pinched look on his face. **  
**

“I am not angry with you all. I want to say that up front.”

Beverly and Will visibly relaxes but Hannibal stands fully erect. He still refuses to look in Will’s direction. The omega decides he doesn’t care. Or he is going to act like it doesn’t bother him.

“Please tell me what happened Ms Katz?” Price looks at Beverly.

“Well, Will and I came early. We were just talking and when we came in here that guy was here.”

“So he was waiting for Will.” Price looks at Will. “Did you know he was going to be here?”

“No! Mr Price. I had no idea. I didn’t think he even knew where we had moved too.”

Hannibal’s eyes cut in Will’s direction even if his head did not. Hannibal was doing everything in his power to remain calm and collected. He wanted to kill that other alpha for even being close to his omega but when he had the audacity to touch. Then the other alpha had dared to kiss Will...Hannibal’s hands clench open and close into fists ready to pound, the other boy into a pile of unrecognizable broken bone and flesh. He wants to rip his throat out with his teeth.

The fact Will knew this alpha poked all the insecurities of a teenage alpha has about themselves. It didn’t help Will refuses to be to be courted. He's opting to date first is almost an insult. Hannibal considers it a slap in the face. Maybe Will didn’t want Hannibal, maybe he is looking for something else.

Hannibal tries to reason with himself. The only thing that soothes his alpha  pride is  Will looked so angry with the other alpha. He clearly did  not invite him to meet Will at school.. The omega  punched an alpha, almost unheard of, knocking him to the floor with blood running from his nose. If hard pressed, Hannibal would say he finds that very arousing.

Hannibal just needs to remember that when his thoughts are very dark about Will. The alpha doesn’t want to hurt Will. Surely, this was a test from the gods, he will not fail.

Mr Price’s voice leaks into his consciousness, as he questions Will some more. “Do you know him Will?”

“I do.”

“Is he the one you father shot?” Hannibal growls out

“Hannibal! I told you that in confidence!” Will growling at the alpha, his eyes a bright harsh blue meets a pair of red eyes.

Both betas hold their collective breath. First the omega hits an alpha and growls at another,they aren’t sure if their world is ending.Then it clicks into their understanding, the alpha said Will’s father shot the other boy. Beverly gasps. Price looks at all the students jumping in to save the situation before administration has to become involved.

“Alrighty, that is information I don't want or need to know.I will pretend that information never came out. Because if I did hear it Mr Lecter, I would have to tell the administration. Will  would be asked to leave and never return. I for one do not want that. Does anyone else? Beverly did you hear anything?” Price has placed his hands flat on the desk the leans forward on them over the desk. Beverly and Will shake their heads emphatically. Hannibal does so after a moment.

“Is he a relative, friend, ex boyfriend or…”

“He was a friend but after today, I am not sure that will be  the case any longer. We lost touched when my dad and I moved. We have moved several times since I last saw him a few years ago.”

“If you see him again.Tell him he will be arrested if he returns to school grounds.”

“I don’t plan on seeing him again but if I do I will. I am sorry about the disruption in your class Mr Price.”

“Well it did throw some excitement into a Monday.” he smiles at Will.

“Mr Lecter, I wanted to commend you on yourself control. I am very glad you didn't’ fight in my class.Though I don’t blame you if you had.”

Hannibal does a curt nod.

“Alright you all  may go.”

All three students file out of the room. Beverly gives a squeeze and a small smile to Will. Hannibal and Will walk down the hall in uncomfortable silence. Will stops and gets his coat out of his locker. Hannibal looks at Will as the closes his locker.

“Aren’t you going to class?” the alpha stiffly inquires.

“Nope. I have been humiliated enough for one day. I am going home.” he turns on his heel walking toward the front entrance. Hannibal follows behind.

“Aren’t you going to class?” the omega throws back the question to the alpha

“No I am going to drive you home.”

Will abruptly stops in the hall turning around looking at Hannibal in the eyes. “No. you are not.”

“Why not?”

Will turns heading to the side staircase. “I don’t need a ride Hannibal” his voice echoing in the empty stairwell. Will knows the silence will be unbearable. He hates it when people do things for him because they deem it a duty. If they don't want to do it, the omega would rather they didn't.

“Are you meeting him?” Hannibal growls

“No I am not. I am not interested in Matthew that way.”

“You still have the gifts he has given you.”

“One of the items is some letters.”

“Love letters from him?” Hannibal spats out.

“No..I think...they are from…” Will turns around and then turns back looking at Hannibal..”They are from my mother…”Hannibal stands in silence.

“The other item I think is a sliver bracelet of hers. I lost it around four years ago. It’s the only thing I have of hers. If it is, I am going to keep it. I don’t care how it was returned or how anyone else feels about it. This includes my dad, as well as you.!” he says voice getting louder from conviction and anger.

“Open it and see.” Hannibal says calmly

“I will.” Will says dropping his messenger bag to the ground as he tears the  top off the box. Inside is a simple silver bracelet inside. It is tarnished with age and has  nice patina along the edge. Inside the bangle the inscription  reads “I will always…”

Will picks it and holds it reverently. He has a watery smile. He knows Hannibal is torn between wanting to throw it out the window and embracing Will because of his emotional outpouring. Will can’t help it. He wore it for years never removing it from his wrist.

Will puts in on admiring how it looked on his wrist. He picks up his messenger bag and walks to the door. Will leaves the box in the ground. Hannibal stands for a moment looking at the remnants of the gift, before he follows the omega out the door.

Outside he catches up to Will and touches him on the  shoulder. Will looks at him but doesn’t stop. “What Hannibal?”

“I thought your Mother abandon you.Where is she Will?”

“Hannibal. That is such a long and twisted tale, she did abandoned us. You already told the school about Dad shooting Matthew. I don’t feel I can trust you.” he says walking toward the sidewalk.

“I regret that. I say that in the  heat of passion.The whole school  doesn't know."  He grabs Will's arm stopping him. Will turns on him fists clenched at his side. Hannibal is so close the can smell Will’s scent as well as it  mingling with the scent of another alpha. He controls himself, he can't afford to get angry all over again.

"You said it in front of Beverly Katz. You told the whole school! No, not directly but you have. I love Beverly to death but she can’t keep a secret that I've ever seen. " Will starts walking again before stopping and walking back to Hannibal

“By the way, the whole passion thing is a lie. It wasn’t in passion. You just  wanted to hurt and humiliated me because you think I am cheating on you or using you. Empathy, remember?!” he says pointing to himself. “You tell me about your time in the orphanage and I’ll tell you about where my Mom is at.”

Hannibal stops watching the omega walk hunched over in the wind toward his  home.

**  
**  


 

****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Mischa and Hannibal are walking through the park on their way back from the library. Hannibal is hoping to accidentally on purpose bump into Will, this being the omega’s favorite park to use when he walks the dogs from the shelter.

 

After Will and Hannibal's fight Friday afternoon, Hannibal drove home contemplating this whole dating thing.Lady Murasaki noticed the youth's unusual lack of dinner conversation. While Mischa and her uncle played monopoly, his aunt and Hannibal sat reading in front of the fireplace.

“What is wrong nephew?”

“Nothing. Why do you ask?”

Murasaki gives him a knowing look. She sighs, "You'll feel better, if you confide in me. You always do."

Hannibal shifts in his seat then closes his book. He has read the same page seems like twenty times. His mind has a loop replaying the fight and the appearance of Matthew. He looks at the older omega. Hannibal sits back into the wingback chair and explains the impromptu meeting of Matthew and the fight following after. His aunt sits listening intently as her face reflects only serenity. After a few minutes Hannibal finishes his story, she speaks.

“I do not think Will is leading you on or trying to use you.I think Will’s reluctance to court is actually to protect you.”

“I do not need protection.” Hannibal scoffs

"Not physically or mentally but emotionally, yes. Dating is Will’s way of making sure You know what really you want. We all have a past and from what I have seen of Will...I believe.. His past  is very tumultuous. He keeps many secrets, some he guards for others and some for himself.”

“Does he think  I will abandon him if I know about his past because it doesn’t matter to me.” Hannibal rubs his chin with his fingertips. The omega's ability to surprise and flummox Hannibal is a part of his appeal. This mystery is more frustrating than fascinating at the moment.

“Yes I am sure alpha abandonment is something he will have issues with because of his mother.To show him how serious you are about him, you will have to be vulnerable to him. Tell him about the orphanage and he will confide in you. Sooner or later, with Will or any other omega you court, you will have to tell them about that time.” she looks at her nephew with the softness of a mother.

“I...I..don’t know what I should tell.” Hannibal says looking his his hands fidgeting with a thread of the chair’s upholstery.

“Hannibal, tell him as much as you feel comfortable letting him know right now. You need to try.  But as uncomfortable as this makes you, remember that this will draw William closer to you.” She smiles at him as she places her book on the table in front of her. She pats his shoulder giving the youth time to mull over what she has said.

Hannibal sits there assessing the conundrum that is Will and  Hannibal’s relationship. They are both porcupines trying not stick each other with their past hurts. Something must be done, the alpha decides to seek the omega out and talk about their pasts.

* * *

 

****  
  


Hannibal walks slowly scanning the park looking for Will. Mischa watches her brother and smiles at him.

“Looking for someone?”

Hannibal growls out a “Yes.”

“You know if you and Will had a fight. You need to apologize.”

Hannibal looks at his sister rolling his eyes. Mischa giggles looking for the omega as well. She sees him near the swing set area of the park. She points him out to her brother.

Will’s back is to them as he swings a toddler in a bucket swing. He pushes and then catches the little boy’s feet ticking them.The little alpha laughs and swings his feet back in forth on the back swing.

“Ethan, hold on to the ropes honey. You don’t want to fall." Will smiles at the toddler. His neighbor is a single omega mother. Sometimes she pays  Will to look after Ethan for a few hours. Ethan is a cherub cheeked bundle of giggles. The alpha toddler has blue eyes and wavy blonde hair.The one year old is a little shy but has always loved being with Will.

Mischa smiles at Hannibal and they draws closer to the sweet scene. She elbows Hannibal in the side. “Doesn’t Will look so cute with a baby?” Hannibal looks at her with exasperation. He loathes to admit she is right. It creates a stronger desire to court and breed the omega bubble to the surface. He imagines Will pregnant as well as how he got into that state in graphic detail.

“Hi  Will !” Mischa says as the walks up to Will and the toddler.

“oh Hi Mischa." says Will smiling at Mischa

Ethan makes a grabbing motion with his hands and whines “ill..ill..up..up.”

Will stops the swing. “Okay buddy. I’ll get you.” Will lifts the wiggly toddler out of seat hoisting him to his side, as the baby grabs his shirt holding on.Will gives him as kiss on the cheek before heading over to a bag on a bench. Hannibal picks Ethan’s shoe that has fallen off the toddler's foot. Will makes a point not to look at Hannibal. He is still smarting over their heated exchange yesterday. His instincts want him to ask for forgiveness baring his throat. Will feels he has done nothing to ask for forgiveness. Maybe neither has Hannibal, he was just responding to a situation that came out of nowhere.

"He dropped this.” Hannibal says handing the shoe to to Will. Will nods his head and mumbles thanks as he sits on the bench putting the shoe back on.  MIsha watches the couple deciding she will help things along. She sits down on the bench with Will and Ethan..

“So who is this little guy?” she coos as she watches the toddler hide his face in Will’s chest. Will smiles and brushes Ethan’s hair from his forehead.

“This is Ethan. Ethan these are my friends Mischa and Hannibal. Can you say hello?" Ethan peeks out at Hannibal and Mischa. He smiles and hides his face again. Will hands him an old stuffed rabbit with a blue coat which he clutches to his chest.

“AWww..he is sooo cute, Will! He kinda looks like the could be yours and Hannibal's." Mischa smiles mischievously at Hannibal who coughs looking away. Will turns pink and shifts Ethan on his lap.

“Well….um...Ethan’s mom sometimes has me watch him for her. She is doing some errands, I thought Ethan would like to see the puppies at the shelter before lunch. We were waiting for it to open. What are you doing out so early?”

Mischa is playing peek a boo with Ethana, he hides his face into Will’s chest, Giggling at her when she makes a funny surprised face. Will smiles watching the game as Hannibal observes him with the morning light illuminating his profile. The alpha feels a twinge in his chest watching Will with Ethan. William would make a good, kind, caring mate and father.

Mischa jerks Hannibal out of his thoughts by asking him, “Yeah Hanni why are we here?”

“We needed to go to the library while Aunt was doing some shopping. We are meeting her later for lunch.”

“Oh Will you gotta come, she’ll be so disappointed if we don’t invite you.” MIscha says as she lets Ethan pull her hair playing with the bouncy curl.

“I’m not sure. I have Ethan and I’m not sure how he’ll behave. Besides I’m not dressed for going out.” Will says looking at his well worn jeans with a tear in the knee with a blue plaid flannel shirt on underneath his wool pea coat.

"We aren’t going anywhere fancy. Look I’m in jeans and well...Hannibal is a stick in the mud. so he always look like he’s going to court..” she laughs as Hannibal’s face sours.

“For your information. I am dressed casually. That doesn’t mean you need to lack neatness of appearance or quality of clothing.”

“Must be nice to be you then.” says Will bristling. He feels like that was slight against him. “If you will excuse me. We need to get going to see the puppies.” he shrugs on Ethan’s diaper bag on his shoulder, then maneuvering Ethan to his hip.

"Will,  I didn’t mean to offend you.” Hannibal says stepping forward. Mischa gives him a “now you’ve done it look."

“No..no..I am sure you didn’t mean it towards me or my worn out cheap clothing, Count Lecter.” says Will as the puts a blanket around Ethan, the wind feels chilly. It may snow. He wishes it would so it will cool down his hair trigger temper. Will doesn’t want to upset the shy alpha toddler.

“Will...I have not always lived this way. I want us to discuss a few things in private.” Hannibal puts his hand gently on the omega’s arm.

Will studies Hannibal for a moment. He seems sincere. The omega sighs, he feels like a sucker. "Okay, when?”

“How about later today?” Will chews his bottom lip as the thinks. He shifts Ethan who seems to be getting frustrated from the lack of movement. The toddler whines a bit.

“I’ll call you. We can plan to meet. Ethan wants to see the puppies, don't you Ethan?” Will smiles as Ethan nods his head yes and then points “ill, doggies. see doggies.”

Hannibal nods okay while he and his sister watch the omega leave in the direction of the animal shelter. They turn heading for the car.

* * *

 

****  
  


Will greets several people as he enters the shelter door. Ethan wiggles down toddling over to a cage full of soft kittens. “Kitties!" he yells starling the kittens to migrate to the other side of the cage.

“Yes, kitties. We need to talk soft. Don’t wanna scare the kitties.” Will says as he squats down with Ethan looking at the kittens. “Wanna see the doggies!”

“doggies!” squeals Ethan clapping his hands. Will gently take his hand as they walk to the area where the puppies are kept. Ethan squeals as he runs from one cage or another looking at the different puppies. Will wishes they could have a dog but they move so much it is difficult to find places that take pets. The omega watches Ethan with his hands in his pockets as the little boy gets kisses from the puppies as they lick his chubby fingers.

Will has half his mind there and the other half with Hannibal. He wonders what Hannibal wants to talk about. Since their fight yesterday, Will has tried to put the whole situation on the back burner till he wasn’t so busy. Guess I am going to be dealing with this a lot sooner than anticipated, he figures. The Alpha  will  probably want to stop dating, Will thinks. The omega knows, he is a lot of trouble. He is a mess that not even he wants to deal with all the time, let alone  someone, with everything going for him, like Hannibal. Sometimes he wishes he could be anyone but himself. Sometimes he is, when he allows himself to slip in other people’s feelings. Will imagines what their lives are like and what they could be. Will hums in grim silent acknowledgement what he feels is he inevitable coming. At least his Dad will be happy about the end of the brief relationship.

Will hasn't said anything to his beta father about the fight or Matthew’s sudden arrival. Will notices that Ethan is trying to pet a particular puppy. He goes in the cage and retrieves the puppy for Ethan to pet. The omega holds the puppy showing him  how to gently pet the puppy. The little terrier mix wags his little tale sniffing their hands for treats.

Will sees a pair of black boots come into view. He looks up to see Matthew standing in front of him smiling.Will grimaces in response.

“You have always been good with animals and kids. Who's this?" Matthew nods his head at Ethan.

“Neighbor's kid I am watching.” Will looks at Ethan getting his attention."Ready for lunch? Ready to eat?Ethan"

"Nice doggies. eat? doggies eat?” Ethan says plopping down in Will's lap he reaches for the puppy's fur.

“No puppies stay, we eat. Nap time for puppies.Tell puppy bye.”

Ethan pets the puppies head with a hard pat.” Night, night puppy.”

Will gets up and places the puppy back in with his brothers and sisters. He takes Ethan’s hand as he walks toward the entrance followed by Matthew.

“Where’s lunch?” the alpha asks “Can I come?”

“At my house and definitely no." Will says throwing Matthew a look over his shoulder that means business. As much as Will likes Mathew, the alpha has always had trouble with boundaries and listening to what Will says.

Matthew laughs as Will gets Ethan’s diaper bag he walks outside heading home. Matthew catches up easily as he steps in time with Will. “How did you find me today?” Will asks breaking the silence.

“Lolli, really do you need to ask that question? I know you, Will. I figured this would be a place you would work. As always I am right when it comes to you.” The alpha  smiles putting his arm around Will's shoulder. Will pulls away with a look of irritation.

"Don’t call me that.”

“Why? I still like the way those red lollipops make your lips look . Don't you suck on them anymore?” he says waggling his eyebrows at Will.

"No...I don’t. especially for aholes like you.” Will says as he speeds up his pace.

“I was just teasing, Will. Is your Dad home?”

“Yes and if you want to say out of the hospital or the morgue, you need to stay away.” Will says adjusting Ethan and the bag.

“Does he still blame me for all that?” Matthew says looking down at his feet. Will looks at the alpha and gradually slows his pace.He sighs he feels bad for the guy.

“Yes. It doesn't matter what I say or do. Dad will always blame you. You know that. Sorry."

“Aren't you happy to see me, just a little?” he grins at Will. Will rolls his eyes. “Maybe a  little. I'm going to go in, you better not let him see you. Oh by the way, if you show up on campus, they are going to arrest you.”

Matthew looks at him and shrugs. “So?"

Will walks up his sidewalk opens the gate and closes it. He looks at the alpha, “So don't go to the school campus.” he says as the walks up the porch steps.

"I knew you still cared.” Matthew yells as he hears the door open and close. The alpha turns heading off in another direction.

* * *

 

****  
  


Hannibal and Mischa enter the small bistro where they are meeting his aunt. The alphas are led to a private room. Sitting with his aunt and uncle  is an employee named Gibbs.

Jethro Gibbs is a former marine sniper and ex NCIS agent that does free lance investigative work for his uncle now and again. The alpha is an intelligent man that gets more than the superficial information any private investigator does. He follows his gut and finds out the truth no matter how ugly it is. Hannibal respects Gibbs's ability greatly. Gibbs sits with his graying hair in the marine high tight haircut. The alpha is neat in appearance and manner. Hannibal thinks Will will like him.They will get along talking about boating and fishing. Maybe Hannibal would introduce them some day.

Mischa gives him a quizzical look and Hannibal looks at her the same. They know Gibbs never makes a personal visit, it is always business. After all parties settle and have ordered, Hannibal looks at Gibbs.

"Why are you visiting with us, Mr Gibbs?" he asks

"Well your uncle has asked me to look into a William Graham for him.”

Hannibal feels his face flush and his muscles tighten as he looks at his uncle. His aunt moves back in her chair out of instinct. “How dare you, involve yourself in my private affairs." the youth growls out his eyes black with fury.

"Hannibal"  he feels the light touch of his aunt’s hand. “It’s not that he doesn't like Will. We all do but since you are considering this to become an official courtship, we need to know everything we can. This is nothing personal.” she quietly says.

"Nothing personal?! It’s personal to me. You are questioning my judgement. Will is not some person that I picked off the street. I have been observing him for months before I made my decision to pursue him." the youth grist out between clenched teeth.

"Yes, Hannibal. That is all well and good. But the heart can be blinded. You are an heir, as well as a count. True, we are not a high ranking public nobles but we are regardless, nobility.We have responsibility to keep up." Uncle Robert growls in response.

"I thought you said a person’s past doesn’t matter.” Hannibal seethes crossing his arms. He keeps telling himself he will not kill his uncle. He will not, though he wants to beat his uncle for this slight against him and his future mate.

" It doesn’t. But we must know so there are no surprises down the road.” the omega says looking at Hannibal.

"I want Will to tell me himself.”Hannibal says looking at his uncle as he answers his aunt.

“That is best and I feel sure Will will eventually confide in you, but there is information that you need to keep yourself and Will safe.” she says regaining the youth's attention.

He looks at her. "Is Will in danger? His father?” he whispers dreading the answer. Matthew riggers warning bells in Hannibal’s head. Not because he could be competition, Hannibal knows the other alpha is dangerous. Maybe even his kind of dangerous. Then Will could be in immediate danger.

Secrets kept tightly feel like a band across Hannibal's chest. What if  his aunt and uncle knew all his secrets that he has kept from them all this time.All the things he did, for him and Mischa to survive and to be safe, would they be shocked? Would they hide him away? Hannibal looks at Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at his uncle who nods for him to go ahead. Gibbs nods focusing his attention on the young alpha.

“First I want to say, I met Will’s father and we spoke at length. I followed him to a bar, the doesn’t know who I am or working for. We struck up a conversation. My years of experience and my gut tells me he is very honest with me. He is a hard working beta who loves and is extremely proud of his son. The beta has a hard time with Will being an omega. I think he  is unsure how to treat him, especially now he is dating. Although he does like you Hannibal."

“Really?” Hannibal says bemused

“Yes, which is really going to work in your favor." Gibbs smiles taking a drink of coffee.

“Anyway..Bill Graham has a middle class beta background.He was an average student, he went into the navy as a mechanic, was honorably discharged. The beta works welding and boat repair jobs, his work is temporary and transit. That is the reason he and Will have moved so much. All his bosses say he is a good mechanic, he does drink but not on the job, he pays his bills and the only trouble with law enforcement has been, when the was younger, for drunk and disorderly,public intoxication as well as one assault charged that was dropped..” Gibbs says looking at his file.

“There is one incident that could be a future problem. But this is my gut talking and nothing official." His steel blue eyes looks at Robert and Murasaki. Hannibal thinks Gibbs wants his uncle to take this new information skeptically. Gibbs must really like Bill Graham to try and protect him from prejudicial information.

"Bill dates women and men. I am not sure Will knows about the men. Most women are betas, once in awhile an alpha and the men were mainly alphas until a few years ago. Now they are all betas. A few years ago Bill had a friend named IJ Miggs, alpha. Unknown to many people in the area at the time, IJ MIggs was a sexual predator. He would insert himself into his victim's lives by attaching himself to a lonely parent. Most of his victims parents were single betas working multiple jobs or a lot of hours, who had omega children.”

Gibbs hands a folder to Robert who shows Murasaki, who looks up at Hannibal. Hannibal impatiently waits for the folder. Once he has it, he sees many photographs of prepubescent boys and girls with light eyes and dark hair.

"They look like Will.” he murmurs as Mischa takes the folder looking. No wonder Will’s dad is so overprotective of him.The alpha  looks at Gibbs to continue.

“He had a type, definitely. Miggs was reported missing by his work. The police questioned everyone that saw him last which included Bill and Will. Two weeks later the Grahams moved to another state, which is not unusual for them. But Bill's job contract was broken, which Graham has always stayed till his contract is up to get any bonuses. They disappeared over night. My gut tells me, they know something about Miggs’ disappearance. When I spoke with the retired officer on the case, he told me they were going to arrest MIggs for five rapes.His victims were too afraid to talk to police. He had become more and more violent with each assault, they finally had enough evidence for an arrest. The police down there weren’t in any hurry to find out who made a pedophile rapist disappear. I don't blame them, I would have left it alone as well.”

Gibbs has the look of a father that would do anything to protect his children, even if the had to  kill someone. Bill has that same look. Hannibal’s uncle nods in understanding. Murasaki smiles as she moves her meal around her plate with her fork.

“Well, I like him already. We shall have him over soon.” she smiles at Hannibal and he at her.

Robert clears his throat looking at his mate. Who smiles and winks at the Count. He looks at Gibbs and nods his head.

“There’s more?” ask Mischa "Wow it sounds like a made for TV movie."

“Mischa!" says all adults at the table. She blushes as she stands going to the ladies room . grumbling about freedom of speech along the way.

"What was the assault charge for?” Hannibal asks and leans back into his chair stretching out his legs.

“Well the charge was dropped. This is where I tell you about Will’s absentee alpha mother. Rachel Dulaney. “ He shows them a picture of a woman with wavy brown hair and hard brown eyes. At one time she would have been a beautiful alpha. Now after her lifestyle she looks old beyond the years.

Gibbs shakes his head and takes out another folder. “She is a piece of work. Rachel had a lousy childhood. She was in and out of foster care because her parents are drug addicts parents dealt on the side. Her dad is part of the motorcycle criminal empire the Butchers. They deal in all activities criminal such as  prostitution, violence, drugs and guns. She never finished high school. She has worked mainly as a waitress or a bartender. That’s how Bill and Rachel met. They had a very short affair for a  weekend. She then had Will. Rachel told Bill about the baby a year after he was born. Bill asked for visitation and began paying child support. Child Protective Services were called in to Rachel's home. They made several  trips and reports about her.” Gibbs looks down as the pulls out a sheet looking at the hand written report.

“She was charged with child abandonment. She liked to leave Will with people for days and weeks after asking them to watch Will for a few hours. Child neglect and child endangerment charges for taking him to bars with her; there was an incident where she left in a back room by himself."  They hear an angry noise come his aunt Muriska. She looks like she could kill. Hannibal knows what she feels.

“Anyway, during this time she is in and out of jail for possession, dealing drugs, theft and prostitution. Bill Graham was working with a Dr Chilton, from Child Services, to obtain full custody of Will. He had established a home and he was going through the courts. When Will was three, Bill  finally received custody of him after one of Rachel's boyfriends broke the omega’s  arm and gave him a skull fracture. Bill discovered the injuries after picking him up for a weekend visitation. Bill took Will to the hospital. He made a police report, they called in child services. Bill then hunted down  the alpha boyfriend, before the police got there to arrest the alpha, and beat the shit out of him." Gibbs smiles as the nods his head. He is impressed with a beta going against a biker alpha and coming out alive.

"I guess the alpha was too embarrassed to file charges since an beta kicked his ass. Excuse my language Lady Murasaki." Gibbs says looking her way. She smiles nodding her head. Hannibal looks around and then back at Gibbs. He clears his throat.

”What information do you have on  Will?”

Gibbs pulls out another folder and opens it. “Will has always been a quiet student. He is considered very intelligent  and sweet by adults. He has trouble with bullies in the past and not many friendships. Will has always received high grades. Expect for a couple of years he dropped out school." Gibbs stops looking at Hannibal. "Will started school at an early age because Bill needed someone to be with him when he was at work. Then the school  tested Will’s  IQ . It was high enough they advanced him three grades. So he has always been small and young for his age. So when he missed those years of  school, he did not fall behind academically. Will starts  missing  school around the time Miggs went missing."

Gibbs closes the file rubbing the back of his neck, wondering how much he should tell Hannibal. He  likes Hannibal but the alpha can be a bit intense. Something about the young alpha has always put Gibbs on his guard. He sighs and continues.

"His mother made contact with Will when he was eleven. She was out of prison had gotten off of drugs and was trying to change her life. Will start to hang out with her more and more. Will  and his father have been fighting more and more. Neighbor’s report hearing arguments often between them.. Bill's bosses says that Bill would come in more often than not from a bender. He would smell like a brewery.

During this time, Rachel slides back into her old ways. She introduced Will to the biker lifestyle.

Will meets a Matthew Brown,your uncle mentioned he has shown up again. He is the same age as Will. He has been in and out of juvie and foster care all his life. The alpha has been in for running away, petty theft, stealing  cars, possession..lately it has been dealing drugs, assaults. He is following in his father's footsteps, Reggie Brown who is the head guy for the Butchers. I guess he has been showing him the ropes. Matthew is no longer in school.”

Hannibal sighs crosses his arms.”Why did Will's dad shoot him."

"I suspect because Matthew introduce Will to the party scene. There is a time span that nobody knows where he and Matthew were. They were on the street or the clubs but nobody knows for sure. Bill is contacted when Will in injured in a near fatal car wreck. Will was in a coma for three months. The omega had a large amounts of special K, heroine and various other drugs, as well as alcohol in his system. Matthew was in the wreck as well. It is unclear what happened. Will claims no memory of the event but that is not unusual after a brain trauma.”

Hannibal sits stone quiet then he says,”Is Will’s mother out of prison again?”

"Yep. she is.”

Hannibal sits there longer as Gibbs gives some minor details to his aunt and uncle. He wants to have a plan of action before he speaks to Will again. Matthew Brown must leave immediately before the pulls Will into something again. Hannibal recalls a conversation where Will said Matthew helped him during a rough time. It seems his Will is attracted to danger and dangerous people.

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love the character Gibbs for the show NCIS. I thought he fit nicely for a brief cameo here.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
** Will calls Hannibal later that day when Ethan has been picked up by his mother. He earned forty dollars and it feels nice to have a little pocket money of his own. The couple decides to meet that afternoon at the coffee shop they frequent. The coffee shops feels warm and inviting as Hannibal arrives before Will. The alpha  orders  the omega’s favorite drink with his favorite sandwich and dessert. Now that Hannibal understands why Will is small, even by omega standards, he wants to make sure Will gets all the nutritional support he  needs. **  
**

The omega arrives a few minutes later. Will searches  for Hannibal. He spots the alpha at their table beside the window. Will smiles seeing Hannibal has ordered for him. The omega removes his coat then sits  while shucking his gloves off.

“What’s all this?” he asks looking at the food.

“I thought you might want a snack.”

“I think this is what you call a meal but I’ll take it. I am starved from running after Ethan.” Will smiles taking a sip of coffee.

Hannibal watches approvingly before he speaks again. “You are very good with him. Do you babysit him often?”

Will shakes his head humming his reply as the bites into the sandwich. When the omega finishes chewing he speaks, “Not. not really. His mom just needs a hand now and again. Ethan is sweet kid. I enjoy hanging out with him.”

“Have you ever thought about being a teacher?” Hannibal says looking nonchalantly out the window.

“Yes. For the FBI. Just because I’m an omega, who likes kids, doesn’t mean I need to be in childcare or young child education.” Will  says bristling at the carefully crafted remark. “If you want to get on my bad side keep going along this avenue of conversation, alpha.” Will practically snarls out. First it’s his Dad wanting to hover and now Hannibal too,he can take of himself.

“I apologizes Will. I didn’t know I was treading on a sensitive subject.”

Will takes a deep breath biting his lip as the quells the urge to placate the alpha in front of him. The urge is strong with Hannibal;To be a good boy, making the alpha happy.. “It’s okay. I...I appreciate your concern for my well being. I truly do. But I can handle myself. I am not helpless by any means.” he says struggling to give the alpha eye contact before looking outside.

“I believe you after bearing witness to you punching  Matthew’s face.” the alpha smiles. He feels a familiar feeling of arousal watching his omega take down another alpha.Hannibal clears his throat noticing that Will is pink with embarrassment.

“Anyway, he deserved it and I strive not to lose my temper too much.  I often fail.” Will smiles

“I want to say that I am sorry about how I reacted to Matthew’s sudden appearance. I was caught off guard by it.” Hannibal barrels headlong into the speech his has been rehearsing in his head. “You had never mentioned him before.” Hannibal shrugs a shoulder looking into his coffee cup intently. It is hard for an alpha to admit the is wrong first. Some alpha’s never apologize for anything considering it a sign of weakness. Hannibal shifts uncomfortably. He looks up and sees Will with his arms crossed with air of reluctance. The omega nods his head after coming to some conclusion.

“I was just as surprised as you with his sudden visit. I never mentioned him before for several reasons. One I didn’t think I would ever see him again. Two was Matthew was only ever a friend. He presented himself as a beta, which is just mind blowing an alpha would do that. Anyway..that’s besides the point. There is a lot about my past I am not very proud of and my family is far from nobility.” Will picks at his dessert debating how much to open up with the alpha. He decides to take the plunge.

“I..” they both speak in unison, then laughing motion at each other to continue their train of thought.

“Go  ahead please.” the alpha acquiesces

“I… I feel..This is the first time..” Will takes a breath squeezing his eyes shut.He can do this he assures himself. “I really like you Hannibal...and your family...I don’t have many friends….or never dated anyone seriously. I just guessed once you found out all my dirty laundry our friendship would end. That’s why  I wanted to date. It gives you a way out while saving face.” Will takes a bite of chocolate cheesecake to soothe the anxiety building inside him. the omega shrinks into himself to seem smaller so he can hide away from lion in the room.

Hannibal smiles and shakes his head. For an omega who doesn’t want to act like an omega, Will sure does imitate one well. Will tries to please and placate, even though he desires to ignore it’s biology that often guides his actions. The alpha reaches over taking his omega’s hand brushing a kiss over Will’s knuckles. Will blushes more his eyes looking around the room searching for anyone who may have seen. There's still feeling of self consciousness over public affection the alpha loves to give.

“Hannibal.” he whines as the moves his hair into his eyes to block out the rest of the world.

“Relax Will. You worry too much.” the alpha gives him a roguish smile.

“I have a past that is not all that pleasant as well. I can’t judge you harshly knowing that I’ve  brought to pass things I am ashamed of as well.. All the past for me, is what you overcome and what has shaped you into the wonderful person you are today. You were right I had not disclosed anything to you about my history, so I will. We can do a quid pro qo.”

Will looks at the aha before him. Hannibal has one of his small shy genuine smile. His hair falling into his forehead as the holds the omega’s hand tenderly. He is such a charmer this one. What does a count see in him...considered white trash by most people. Will may never really know but the can learn about the alpha’s past.The omega  nods his head in agreement.

“I will start. When my parents were killed in a car accident Mischa and I were sent to an orphanage. My father and Uncle Robert had a falling out of sorts, so they had lost touch. I was sixish and Mischa was two or so. I am grateful because her memories are nonexistent about that time.” Hannibal pauses as the swallows looking out the window the feels Will’s hesitantly slips his other hand over their entwined ones.

“We were crowded into rooms with two or three children to a bed or crib. Hygiene was deplorable with outbreaks of lice a monthly occurrence. The food was ill prepared or the quantity was never enough. I understands what hunger pains feel like. We were often given unjust punishments to satisfy sadistic proclivities. I was mute during his time. When you refuse to speak, you can become a target for torment and abuse.” the alpha's eyes turn black and red. Will swears there are no whites showing. Hannibal looks back out the window as he continues,” When uncle Robert finally was able to come for us I was almost eight. It took another year with them before I spoke. I did things to survive and protect Mischa. Things at a later date I will tell you more in a private setting.” Hannibal looks up into the tear streaked face of the omega. The alpha realizes Will is feeling everything his younger self felt. It was overwhelming him. Will eyes were unfocused lost in memories not his own.

The omega experiences the acute feelings of hunger, pain and torment. He sees a very young disheveled boy with dirty hair and clothes clutching the hand of a very small dirty girl. She cries while her brother looks like contained fury. Will is unable to tear himself away from the scene, when all he wants to do is rescue them. Then he wants to eviscerate those who are guilty.

Hannibal promptly gets up he squats down placing a hand on Will’s shoulder and thigh. The alpha releases comforting scent rubbing small circles on the omega’s thigh with his thumb.

“Will..Dearest..Will..it’s okay. Wake up. I am fine now. See all is well.”

Will finally seems to come back to himself. He puts his arms around Hannibal's neck. People are looking until Hannibal growls at them. The alpha gets Will’s coat from the back of his  seat. “Let’s leave. I’ll drive you home.”

Will puts on his coat exiting the coffee shop; wiping his cheeks as he gets into the alpha’s car. When Hannibal gets in Will says softly,”I am sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Hannibal puts his hand on Will’s face cradling it. “I was not embarrassed, I thought you would be more comfortable if there were fewer people around. Your empathy is remarkable Will. I feel like you understand more fully than anyone else.” He gives Will a chaste kiss on his lips. Will blinks owlishly putting his nose on the alpha’s neck scenting. The alpha is startled but relaxes as he listens to Will purring quietly from his chest. The alpha  pulls the omega closer growling in pleasure.

Will relaxes in the warmth of Hannibal. He sighs as the floats in hazy comfort until he feels the alpha shift. Will then pulls away embarrassment tinging his cheeks in a very deep crimson. The omega  has never purred with anyone besides family before. It freaks his Dad out, so he makes an effort to control that instinct. He seeks mental refuge as he  looks out the window The omega doesn’t know whether to apologize, make a snarky remark or do what has he always done which is  ignoring the situation totally.Will goes with tried and true.

“Ummm, I don’t know if I want to go home like this. I mean I want to spend some more time together. My Dad is home.” the omega says making small glances at the alpha.

Hannibal pleased with the way events are turning in his favor. His toes curled when he heard the soft purr. It makes everything he revealed worth the disquiet it causes him to feel. Like he is important person in his omega’s eyes.

“Where would like to go?” he inquires turning up the heat in the car for Will.

“Anywhere, just drive.”

Hannibal pulls out  heading to nowhere.They drive in silence for a while. The  alpha heads out of the city, Will looks at him with a silent question on his face.

“We won’t go far out of the city. I thought the country scenery would be peaceful.”

Will smiles as he loses himself in the empty fields, patches of forest, old barns and smattering of fog. The omega feels much better now that all the events from Hannibal’s childhood aren’t smothering him. Will usually has his guard up against such confessions of the past. But with Hannibal being so controlled and calm, he underestimated the hurt, rage, loneliness and depression the alpha would project. Where do all those emotions go? Even a dam can break from the pressure of the water. What will happen when Hannibal breaks?

Will looks at the alpha contemplating what he should tell him about his past. The omega supposes he should begin with his Mom and Matthew. It would make the most sense given Mathew’s sudden appearance. Will looks out the window thankful for not having to make look directly at Hannibal.

“My mom has been in prison on and off all my life. She has been in for possession of drugs and selling drugs as well as other things.” Will glances back at Hannibal who nods briefly keeping his eyes on the road.

“I lived with her when I was very little. I don’t remember much because my Dad got full  custody, I think  I was three or so. My Mom...well...she likes a rough crowd of people and biker type guys.She is runs with a  biker gang when she is not incarcerated. They call it a club but..”Will snorts.” you know it's nothing but a bunch of criminals. Anyway. A few years ago when I was I was twelve or so, me and Dad weren’t getting along. I was smoking, drinking and skipping school. Stupid rebellious stuff.”

“Was there a reason you and your father weren’t getting along. You seem very close.” the alpha baties the omega to see how much Will will trust him.

Will is silent for a moment. His mood darkness so much even Hannibal can feel the shift in the car. He shakes his head,” There several but let's cover that another day.” Hannibal nods for Will to go on. The omega doesn’t trust him fully yet.

“Anyway..Mom was out on parole...again..she had found God and sobriety. She was working a legit job. She contacted my Dad about visitation. So finally he agreed. I think he hoped she had changed and I would go back to the way I was before.It didn’t work out like he waned” The omega sighs.

“Mom..she really tried for awhile but then her old boyfriend came back. She goes with him to some biker gathering and she took me along. I am not sure of she wanted to show me her life.If she was using me as a bargaining chip in the world of biker politics. Maybe she really just wanted me with her. I am not sure about her motives. Still not.She introduced me to the gang.” The omega turns where his back is in the seat closing his eyes. A pendulum of light swings back and forth wiping away the now for the past.

 

“I was staying with me Mom for a few weeks in the summer. We went to a party, which was awful. Everyone was high or drunk, all these betas and alphas were grabbing me. “ Will shudders at the memory. The omega  hears a low growl coming  from the alpha driving. He looks at Hannibal rolling his eyes.

“Are you done growling over something that took place way before we met?”

Hannibal looks at WIll with a reprimanding look.”It makes me angry you were being mistreated as well as jealous, I will admit. Where was your mother during all this?”

“Hell,I don’t know Hannibal. She was high or partying with her friends or fucking somebody. If you notice she was no mother of the year.” the omega huffs in exasperation.

“It still makes me mad.”

“yeah, join the club. So anyway..I finally found this lake where no one was. I was sitting on the dock looking at the water when something grabs my leg and drags me in. I was so pissed. When I went on bank there was Matthew laughing at me. Matthew is a prankster. He made me laugh. He has no fear of anything. I felt like I was always afraid.”

Hannibal feels a pang of jealousy when he sees Will smile at the memory of meeting Matthew. The alpha  strokes his ego, calming down with the knowledge Will purrs for him.

“We hung out a lot when Mom would drag me to these parties. Which was great, we would just talk. We would sometimes drink and smoke some pot. It was a not  regular occurrence at first. My Dad hated Matthew on sight. Told me he was a criminal and loser he wasn’t good friend material. Of course, I thought my Dad was full of shit. Things were fun for awhile with Matthew. Then it wasn’t. I started to suspect things about Matthew.” Will pauses as the looks at his hands thinking about all the holes in his memory.

“Will? Like what?” Hannibal asks looking at him in concern.

“Oh sorry I must  have zoned out. Like..” Will turns his body where the sitting sideways in the seat looking a Hannibal directly.” We would sneak into clubs and raves, typical teenage rebellion stuff. I drank and sometimes..very rarely I would take a party drug.. I am not stupid, I am an omega and if you don’t want to wake up bonded to a stranger, you have to keep your guard up. I only drank when I was with someone I knew I could rust. One party, I caught Matthew dealing. We had a huge fight and I said I was going to go home on my own.”  Will eyes glaze over as the tries to remember that night.

“I had brought my drink with me. But I must have set it down. I picked it up and slung it back. Next thing I knew I was in a hotel room. I couldn’t remember anything. Matthew was there but he was in another bed with some girl the picked up.” Will shrugs looks down at the cup holders. He takes peek at Hannibal.Will sees no change in his expression.

“We probably should head back now.” Will looks at the unfamiliar terrain.

“Are you hungry?” The alpha asks.

“Yeah sure.” Will smiles “I seem to be always hungry any more.”

Hannibal looks at Will suddenly something flashing in his eyes that disappears. The alpha  smiles a micro smile.

“Do you want to hear the rest? It  just goes downhill from this point on.” Will states looking at the ceiling of the car baring his neck in an unconscious gesture of submission. Hannibal wants to save the moment for his mind place. A truly beautiful sight.

“I want to hear as much as you’re willing to tell.” Hannibal says gently

Will dove right back into his collection of memories. He explains that from there on the lapses in memory for unaccounted time were more frequent. Will sees track marks  on his arms that he never put there because the omega hates needles. When he was already wasted, Matthew would give him more pills to take. Will explained his mind seem to be in a constant haze. The omega couldn’t think, he often just followed Matthew from place to place.  Will would wake up in strange places like the time he woke up in an alley in a cardboard box with Matthew.The omega  found himself at  teen homeless shelters or in stranger homes. Will’s voice is strangled by the emotions of not knowing what was real and what was an hallucination. The omega suspects Matthew stabbed someone.Hannibal clenches his jaw hearing about the danger his omega was placed in  by a possessive alpha.

"I can’t tell for sure. I remember some strange alpha in bed with me.” Will pushes through the memory he has of that night. “ The alpha was groping me. I was too drugged up to really fight. Then Matthew comes in and jumps on this guy  with a knife. Blood was everywhere. I felt it on my body like a warm syrup. But in the morning, there was not a trace of blood. There was no blood  on the bed, the walls or even a trace of it on Matthew's clothes. So I think I dreamed but it felt so real.” The omega gazes at the alpha as though he needs him to verify it was a dream. Really a nightmare that actually may have become all too real

“I know I am stating the obvious. Why not go home to your Dad or call him to come get you?” Hannibal asks looking for a place to eat now that they were back in the city.

“At first I was being kept in such a drug haze  that I couldn’t call him. Then when I started needing the drugs I was too ashamed.” Will feels a lump in his throat. “I had turned into my mother.I did almost anything for a fix.  I let my dad down. I let myself down.” Will feels a tear slip from his eye. He brushes it quickly away. Hannibal sops in a restaurant  parking lot. The alpha  turns taking the omega’s hand.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of Will. You were drugged against your will, so Matthew could control you and keep you with him. Did he hurt you?” Hannibal’s jaw clenches at the question

“You mean am I still a virgin? Fucking Alphas..” Will looks out the window.” I am still intact as they say. Matthew and I made out but he never pressed the issue of going all the way.” The omega  looks at the alpha who nods his head in satisfaction of the answer.

While they sit in the car Will finishes his story of the night when his dad shot Matthew. The omega was attempting to get back to his Dad.Will had called him and his dad said he would pick him up from anywhere. They made arrangements. Matthew and Will,  fight over his going home. The fight escalated quickly into to physical violence. The omega stole  someone’s car and trying to get away. Will wasn’t paying attention and lost control of the car. when the wakes up after being in a coma for like three months. After rehab and physical therapy, we  were moving far away. The last time he saw Matthew, his dad and he were packing up the truck to leave again.  Mathew came to apologize and say goodbye. Will was turning to leave when Matthew grabs his wrist. Bill came out of the house with a shotgun loaded with rock  salt. His dad fired the gun into the alpha’s side. Matthew takes off when he sees the shotgun being loaded with buckshot. Bill fires again spraying the alpha’s ass. Will starts to giggle and laugh. Hannibal looks at the omega amused

“I know..I know...I shouldn’t be laughing but the look on Matty’s face was….so funny. Then there is my dad yelling that the has a shovel to bury him and an alibi already planned out. Next time he wouldn’t be so nice.” Will grabs his side as he tries to calm the fits of laughter. It doesn't help when Hannibal belly laughs with him. Tears are in their es as they look at each other.

“I knew I liked you Dad.” Hannibal says smiling.

“He’s somethin’ else.”

* * *

 

 **  
  
** After a couple weeks there are no signs of Matthew. The omega had yet to read his mother’s letters. Will  hide them in his underwear drawer.Will is hoping the alpha has completed his business and left.The fall fundraiser starts with crisp weather that weekend. Even though the school is a rich private school, they do raise money for scholarships, the arts programs as well as other charities through bi yearly fund raisers. This fall it was the carnival. Everyone, from students to faculty to the parents pitched in to help. **  
**

Hannibal and his family had sponsored a dunking tank with half the proceeds was being donated to the animal shelter. A touching gift suggested by Mischa, who told anyone that would listen. Hannibal was the person on the bench. In what Will considered a very small (Will swears it is child size) swimming trunks  that left nothing to the imagination It was a very popular booth with many omegas tittering around it.

Will felt the need to take his turn dunking the alpha when he sees him flirting shamelessly. Hannibal claims it was for good of the shelter. Will made sure he dunked him with all three throws. Later Will is taking  part in the omega picnic date. Something that was popular in the 50’s that some old maid decided that it would be fun to bring back. The picnic lunch  provided by the omega is auctioned off and the omega accompanies the winner on the picnic. All omegas were encouraged to participate. Will felt they might as well  have been made mandatory since he was omega pressured into it.

The omega hopes that some will bid on him. All week his nightmares have been of himself  left standing on the auction block where no one wanted his picnic. Sometimes a dark and sinister shadow man won. Then on the picnic Will finds he is serving the shadow man his heart.

By the time the auction was to begin Will was a wreck of nerves. His dad assures him, he will make sure that his picnic was bought. The omega groans in his head. Being so pathetic your Dad buys your picnic is way worse the being left alone. Will hopes the picnic winner likes a traditional southern picnic fair.

The crowd is huge surrounding the auction area. Mischa is standing with Hannibal jumping up and down to see over the taller people.

“Mischa stop.” hisses Hannibal

“I wanna see Will!!” she pouts

“He's not up there yet.” Hannibal sounds exasperated.Franklin had volunteered  to take  his place in the dunking tank, as the alpha bids at the auction. Sometimes unwanted attention could work in his favor.

“You better win him.” Mischa says sternly

“I will.”

“Don’t be cheap. You can afford it.” she says. Hannibal giver her an incredulous look.

“When have I  EVER been cheap, Mischa?’

“Oh yeah. Sorry I was talking about the other brother who refused to buy me an IPad for Christmas.”

“You have two of them. You didn’t need another one for Christ’s sake.” the alpha huffs

Mischa looks taken back before she smiles. “Will is really rubbing off on you. I like it!” she decides. Hannibal wishes the auction would just hurry start already, so he can have a nice private picnic with his omega.

“Good afternoon, Hannibal.” the alpha hears Bill Graham’s voice beside me.Hannibal turns smiling.

“Good afternoon Mr Graham. I thought you had to work today.” Hannibal notice the beta looks well groomed but still shakes a little. He smiles at Hannibal.

“No. I wanted to be here for Will. He is afraid his lunch won't be bought.” Bill chuckles

“Well that’s just crazy! Why would he think that.” Mischa interjects with disbelief in her voice.

“That’s what I think, little lady but that’s Will. Always worrying the doesn’t measure up, when I know the surpasses expectation.” the beta says with obvious parental pride.

“I agree with you one hundred percent. Sorry, I am being rude. Mr Graham this is my sister Mischa Lecter. Mischa this is Will’s father Mr Bill Graham.” Hannibal introduces the two as they shake hands. The older man caught into a smile by Mischa’s infectious laugh.

“I am so glad to meet you! Will talks about you all the time. All good things of course.” she says

“He has spoken of you as well and ditto. All good.” the beta winks at Mischa. Hannibal sees how Bill Graham captured the attention of Will’s mother. The beta has a old fashioned charm about him.

The auction begins finally. The trio makes small talk as they wait for Will to appear. After a few other lunches were auctioned off, Will’s is finally up. They announce his picnic with all the flourish of a professional wrestling match. Will stands on the stage red face with anger and embarrassment. Nobody had said anything about standing on stage with the basket. He assumed the basket would be there and he backstage. That’s what happens when you assume he thinks.

Hannibal makes the first bid. Then before he knows it another alpha outbids him. Then another outbids the other alpha. Mischa is whispering to Hannibal caught up in the competition of the event. Hannibal admits it makes him feel excited as well. to conquer his competitors for his omega’s attention. Hannibal outbids those alphas. Bill Graham is asking Mischa about the other bidders looking smug as he knew all along that Will’s basket would be over one hundred dollar range.

Will is flabbergasted when more than three alphas bid for his basket. Some he knows from his other classes. He feels self conscious while the omegan part of him is preening with pride and excitement. Like he is bell of the ball, so he finally smiles as he relaxes with the bidding steadily increases. The omega sees his dad talking with Mischa. Bill gives him a thumbs up. The bidding has dwindle down to Hannibal and another alpha named Tobias Budge. Will thought, he and Franklin were an item. The last bid has gone to Hannibal bidding three hundred dollar when another voice in the crowd bids three hundred and fifty dollars. It belongs to Matthew who comes out of the crowd with his mischievous smile and a glint in his eyes.

Bill’s head snaps up from leaning down listening to Mischa when he hears the alpha’s voice.His face is flushed with instant rage and he growls like an apex alpha. Mischa and Hannibal look at him.

“Is that son of bitch here!” he hisses out. He looks at Hannibal then at Will who is as pale as a ghost. Bills steps to Hannibal as he bids four hundred dollars.

“I’ll give you all my paycheck to help you buy Will.” he says to Hannibal who looks determined. “You can’t let him win that basket.” the beta says as his face goes from rage to abject fear.

Hannibal nods as he continues to bid against Matthew. Will feels like his chest is constricted and he feels like he can’t breath. Breath, breath, don’t panic. You can’t pass out on the stage Will, he coaches himself.The bid has risen to thousands dollars, there is murmuring in the crowd and the auctioneer looks a tad bit uncomfortable. The principle and some of the board members have suddenly appeared.The omega wonders if they will call the cops to make sure there is no bloodshed. Intense competitions can lead to alpha brawls that can turn into blood baths, if other alphas are swept into blood lust. I would get into trouble for raising money for charity thinks Will.

  
Hannibal is moving to the front of the stage where Matthew has meandered already. Will looks at his dad who looks like a bull in a pen. The beta can’t wait to throttle Matthew. Please, please the omega says with his eyes at his dad, don’t do anything stupid. Matthew, the bastard, is still smiling. Hannibal’s facial expression is pure ice. It makes Will want to shiver.Suddenly there is a bid for three thousand dollars. Everyone looks to see Lady Murasaki emerging from the crowd.. She smiles sweetly as she moves quietly to the front. The people part like the sea. Relief comes over Will like a balm, now that the bidding will end the  confrontation brewing between the alphas will cease. The auctioneer looks at the two alphas who can not out match the bid and declares the bidding over. There are cheers and clapping for the lucky male omega. Will takes his basket and heads backstage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy petting can lead to seat wetting. - Janet Rocky Horror Picture Show

Lady Murasaki  nearly tumbles to the ground when Mischa grasps her around her waist. The little alpha buries her nose into Murasaki shoulder mumbling thanks. Hannibal turns and smiles at his aunt mouthing thanks. He is distracted from the scene when he notices, Bill Graham looking murderous into the crowd. His eyes are locked  on a smug looking Matthew Brown. The beta steps forward in Matthew’s direction, when he feels a Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder.

“Please Mr Graham. He is not worth it. Besides he is trying to get you in trouble. Don’t give him the satisfaction.” whispers Hannibal as he leans in so only the older man could hear his words. Bill hesitates as he the stares in Matthew’s direction. The beta relaxes his shoulders nodding his agreement.

Will grabs his basket when the exits the stage as the races out to the crowd. His heart racing wildly from the  drama of the auction. He prays his dad hasn’t decided to chase after Matthew.The omega feels relief when he sees his dad with Hannibal. Will walks up,handing the basket to Hannibal he throws his arms around the older omega. Thank you, thank you he whispers over and over again into Murasaki’s shoulder. THe older omega gives a maternal smile squeezing him back tightly.  Will releases her and steps back wiping away any remnants of tears.

“Well, William. What kind of picnic have I bought today?” Murasaki asks looking the basket Hannibal is holding.

“I am not sure if its worth three thousand dollars. It’s just southern picnic food like fried chicken, biscuits, slaw, corn and a Coke a Cola cake.”  Will says shrugging a shoulder.

“OoooH I want some!” Mischa giggles.

“I always make too much there should be enough for everyone.” Will finally looks over at his father. He discerns his dad’s fear for his safety and gratitude to Murasaki. Bill discreetly glances at Murasaki, like the studying a puzzle.

“And it is mighty tasty as well.” Bill interjects patting his belly and waggles his eyebrows at Mischa, who giggles even more.

“Daddy..”  his embarrassed teenager grits out through clenched teeth between lips pulled up at the corners. A forced smile to hide the heat crawling up his neck to his face.

“Well It’s the god’s honest truth, son.”

“Let’s find us a quiet spot for our lunch then. Hannibal I think in all the excitement you forgot something.” The omega looks pointly at Bill Graham.

“Oh please forgive me. Mr Graham I done this twice now. This is my aunt Lady Murasaki.”

“Please to finally meet you, Mr Graham. We enjoy your son’s company immensely. You are raising a fine young man.” Murasaki demurely drops her eyes as she speaks to the beta.

Bill visually puffs his chest as a proud parent. “Thank you. It is nice meeting you, M’am. Hannibal is a nice polite young man.” For an alpha, Will hears the unspoken words.

“Won’t you join us for lunch?”

“Ah naw..I have things to attend to at home.” The beta shyly shakes his head in the same way as Will, Hannibal notices.

“Come on Dad! Please?” Will puts his head on his father’s shoulder with his eyes imploring.

“Your playin’ dirty Will. I guess I will but just a few minutes.” Bills chuckles shaking his finger at a grinning Will, who bats his lashes as to say, “Why little ole me?”

The group finds a nearby picnic table, Will and Hannibal pull out all the food from the basket. Will wasn’t joking when the said the made extra. The group tucks in to eat as Bill and Lady Murasaki exchange idle chit chat over mundane things. Testing the conversation waters to see how warm they are for exploration. Bill Gragham is poliet and pleasent. Hannibal sees where Wll gets his quiet speculaion from. Bill gathers information processing it as he listens attentively to everyone.

Will blushes with all the compliments of his meal. He knows it is bland to Hannibal’s gourmet cooking.Mischa asks to go play on the park swings when everyone has finished the meal. Bill and Murasaki take a turn around the park, speaking in low murmurs.WIll hums imagining what the conversation is about. Hannibal clears his throat to gain the omega’s attention.

“You know I would have paid any price to win you, right?” he asks taking  Will’s hand. The alpha’s pride is smarting to the acquiesce of the win to his omega aunt. It’s not that he is ungrateful to his aunt for stepping in when she did. Hannibal understands it was for everyone’s peace of mind, especially Will’s.

“Of course, Hannibal. I had no doubt you would. Your aunt saved everyone from a potential alpha fight, that my dad would jump in on to get protect me from Matthew. Thanks for looking out for my dad. I saw you persuaded him from going after Matthew.” Will smiles placing a soft kiss on the pleased alpha’s lips. The omega was often shy about affection in public. Hannibal hears a very subtle omegan purr. The alpha growls affectionately. He pulls Will closer. The omega puts his fingers on Hannibal’s prevent his  lips from kissing.

“My Dad is here and we are in a public park.” He says giving Hannibal a chastising look.

“So...You Dad knows we kiss. Besides I am not Matthew.”  the alpha mischievous grins.

“Yeah, that’s true but don’t be ready to crow too loudly yet. You’ve won a battle but not the war for his approval.” Will kisses him on the cheek sliding away. He looks at his dad and Hannibal’s aunt. “I wonder what they are discussing?”

“World Peace” Hannibal sarcastically answers before taking a drink. Will gives him an exasperated look.

“They could be.” the alpha smiles.

“Anyway. How much have you made from the dunking booth by flirting with your swooning adoring public?” Will looks side loong Hannibal, who is trying to smile and preen as an alpha is known to do.

“Um..I think Mischa said we had made three hundred dollars so far. Franklyn volunteered to take my place for the auction.” the alpha chuckles

“Well..That..was...nice. But I think you may have lost your revenue stream.” giggles the omega. Hannibal nods laughing.

“What’s so funny” interruts a pink cheecked Mischa.

“We were discussing the dunking tank.”

“Oh, about the boy who has a major man crush on Hannibal?” the young alpha smiles at her big  brother. “He’s got it bad. It’s going to be a bad bromance.” Mischa laughs at her play on popular song lyrics.

Hannibal groans putting his head on his folded arms groaning. The rhetorically asks“Why couldn’t I had a brother?”

“Hey you should be grateful you have someone as awesome as me willing to speak to you in public.”  the younger alpha flounces her hair back. Will places his hand over his mouth as he laughs in mirth at the sibling banter.

“For  your information Mischa, I convinced Aunt and Uncle to keep you. They didn’t want to let an inferior alpha in the house.” taunts Hannibal because he loves to wind Mischa up and watch her go. Will’s eyes are large as he watches this teasing banter goes  to full sibling rivalry argument.

Misch growls stands up with clenched fist, “Say.That.Again. Unless you're afraid your omega won’t respect you after I.Kick.Your.Ass!”  Her eyes flash a dark angry red.

“Mischa! Hannibal! stop this behavior at once!” Murasaki says firmly as approaches the able briskly. The brother and sister growl at each other. “Now Childern!” the omega slaps her hand on the table. Mischa leaves the table running back to the swing set. Will lets out his breath he was holding.

“Really Hannibal!  I could hear you two across the park. I expected better from you are almost an adult. Stop antagonizing your sister.” Murasaki sits down gracefully looking hard at her nephew.

“She started it! Besides if she didn’t rise to the bait, I would not find it so entertaining.” the alpha’s voice petulant but his smile is mischievous. “Isn’t that right Will?” Hannibal suddenly turns toward Will his voice sultry.

Will puts up his hands.” I am not taking sides. This is a family issue.”

“Very smart William.” the older omega nods her head at him.

“Where is my dad?” Will asks noticing his  father’s absence from the table.

“He said the had to leave. I told him we would be happy to bring you home. He’s quite the charmer your father. I must say, I was pleasantly surprised by that.”

“He is, isn’t he?!” Will smiles as his eyes softens “My dad is full of surprises.”

“That trait must passes down, do you not think so William. I can never predict you.” the alpha gives the omega a sly smile. Will blushes he wonders if Hannibal is thinking about a particular interesting date they shared recently.

* * *

 

****  
  


A few weeks ago, Hannibal and Will were sitting in the car somewhere in the country. Will had wanted to see the stars clearly. They were speaking in soft whispers. While Will watches Hannibal’s lip move, he felt a sudden rush of warmth and desire in his chest. His heat was a week and half away but as a developing teenager  hormones fluctuation is a cruel mistress. Sometimes he would feel a rush of raw ravenous craving for every alpha he saw. Other times he would feel cold, he didn’t want anyone near him especially an alpha.

Tonight was Hannibal’s lucky night because the feeling was desire. Will winks at Hannibal climbing in the back seat with a coy smile. Hannibal gives a toothy smile back as he crawls to the back. Will grabs Hannibal by the hair, bringing their lips together. They dive right into passionate kisses.  The omega feels another rush of hormones and a little slick form. Normally, Will would feel self conscious but  here in this moment, he didn’t care. In fact, maybe that would be a good thing for the alpha to know how much Will desired him.

Hannibal sniffs pulling Will into his lap. Will straddles his lap kissing on Hannibal’s neck as he basks in the lusty kisses.Will teases the alpha’s earlobe with soft nips. He moves his hand down Hannibal’s chest gliding up again under his shirt. Hannibal’s breath hitched slightly. The omega looks at the alpha through his dark lashes.

“Want me to stop?” he whispers

Hannibal just shakes his head no fisting Will’s curls bringing their mouths back together.A clash of fumbling tongues and clashes of teeth fuels the fire. Will moans into the kiss while playing with Hannibal's scant chest hair. Will brings his hands up cradling the alpha’s  face.The omega leans away.

“Do you trust me?”

“Absolutely?”

“Do you trust yourself to be a very good alpha?” the omega purrs unbuckling Hannibal’s belt. Will’s lips hover over Hannibal’s, the omega’s lashes tickling the alpha’s cheeks. Hannibal swallows hard breathless.

“Sometimes more than others. I could try right now.” His voice cracking just a bit when Will unzips his pants.His eyes briefly cast down to watch Will’s hands peel back his trousers like a bannana. Hannibal’s eyes glance back up at the omega’s that are a nice rich blue. His pupils are blown wide open.

“Are you sure about this?” the alpha asks accent thicker

“Don’t worry sugar baby. Your virtue will be intact. I just wanna explore a little.” the omega’s nose grazes Hannibal’s neck, as his southern accent slips through. It’s like honey on Will’s tongue. Will was an unpredictable creature, shy yet very bold at times, if taking Will star gazing does this for him, Hannibal’s ready to join the astronomy club.

“Okay.” the alpha growls pulling Will closer as they grind  slowly kissing. This maybe worth getting shot by Will’s father.

Will’s hands slip down pulling Hannibal’s briefs down under his balls. The alpha lifts his hips to help. Will chuckles dark and sensual as he tentatively touches Hannibal's’ cock. The omega moans into the kiss. Whispering his approval of what he is touching. Hannibal’s breathing is picking up with each stroke that becomes bolder in speed and grip.

“Fuck yeah.” the alpha sighs out. Will laughs as Hannibal's smirks.

“You’re coming undone alpha.”

“Yes.I. am.” Hannibal’s hand slips underneath Will’s jeans grabbing his ass pulling him closer to him. Their hips are able to rock together for delightful pressure. The omega gasps as Hannibal’s hands slip beneath his underwear kneading his globes as he uses them to control their movement. He starts to feel like he is going to explode.

Now the car is rocking slightly while the windows fog from passionate kisses.  Will is groaning as he pushes their forehead together making such delectable noises of need. The alpha opens his eyes watching Will’s face with a dewy sheen of sweat glowing from the moonlight. Magnificent and the will be all mine, the alpha growls to himself. No other will have this with his omega. With each possessive passing thought, they increase speed and pressure in their rutting.

“Will..Will...I can’t hold..”

“Then don’t.” Will bites sucking a bruise on Hannibal’s chest, who shudders in his release. Will continues to move as he craves his own release. Hannibal pants as he takes a firmer hold of Will’s ass. His fingers shifting with each rock of their hips toward the cleft of Will’s ass. Hannibal finally slowly slips one down putting a tentative pressure on his hole. Hannibal feels so much slick. He rumbles deep in his chest.

“Beautiful..come for me. You are a stunning creature. I would see your face in ecstasy.” he whispers in the omega’s ear.Will shivers increasing his pace.

“Even now you can be such a pretentious prick.” Wil’s voice holds a  smile.

“I can be no other than I am. You are mine, little one.” With this he slides his finger inside. Oh...my god..The alpha can’t wait to fuck his omega.With the push of the finger is like pushing a button for Will’s orgasm. Hannibal watches Will shudder and whine drawing closer then pulling away. The omega is too overwhelmed in his own pleasure to known what he wants. Hannibal pulls him closer,pulling his hands out of the omegas jeans.

The alpha wants to lick his hands clean after the takes a tentative taste of Will’s slick. He decided that would be uncouth so instead the wipes his hands on shirt. Later that night, Hannibal takes the shirt puts into a ziplock bag to keep the smell.He is already planning for when he can take as much as the wants of the omega. The alpha  smiles looking down at Will who smiles shyly back up to him.

****  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay going to get a little bumpy. Remember our little Hanni and Will are hormonal teenagers. Where everything is drama in high school.

Will opens his locker to find “bouquets” of lollipops in several different brands of candy. There were blow pops, tootsie rolls,jolly ranchers,and dum dums. The omega sighs heavily, after several quiet weeks since the action, he has not seen or heard from Matthew. Will was hoping the young alpha has moved on with his life. Apparently not. Will takes out a note set among the candy.

_To Lolli_

__

_Sweets for the sweet and all that jazz._

__

_Matty_

“What’s this?” Will startles when Hannibal’s voice comes for behind him. Will turns and smiles giving the alpha a chaste kiss on the mouth.

“These? A gift from Matty. How he got in here, I don’t know.”

Hannibal takes the note snarling as he crumples it. The alpha shakes his head, he moves Will aside grabbing the candy.

“Hey! What are you doing?” a shocked omega asks. Will has no intention of keeping the gift but to have the alpha take something out of his locker was rude.

“I am throwing these away.It is improper for you to accept these when you are being courted by another.” Hannibal walks toward a trash can.

“Hold on! I didn’t plan to keep them. You can’t just make that decision for me anyway. Don’t you trust me?” Will grabs Hannibal’s arm stopping the angry alpha.

“Yes I trust. I don’t trust him. As your alpha, I can make decisions for you if you insist on making poor choices.” growls Hannibal his eyes glowing red.

Will visible bristles and balks at the comment. ‘How dare he! It’s not anyone job to make decisions for me. Even my dad doesn’t pull that shit!’ he thinks. His hands clench in a fist. The omega looks the alpha in the eye.

“We are still dating..remember...we aren’t courting for another six months. Even if and when we court..you will not be making decisions for me. I am more than capable!” the omega pokes Hannibal in the chest. Their argument is drawing a crowd of onlookers. Hannibal doesn’t seem to notice them.

“Why don’t you want to court, WIlliam? Is it so you can receive favors and advances from others? Your past shows a very volatile history of bad resolutions.” the alpha grits out. Will eyes grow wide and a puzzled look crosses his face.

“I wanted to date, to take things slow! Not to receive anything from anybody. That’s the crux of this whole tantrum of yours isn’t? It’s not about courting, is it? It’s about possession and control. Am I right?”

“No. You are mistaken. Your upbringing has filled your mind with things that do not work between alphas and omegas. We are meant to protect and take care an omega. That is why we can bond with one another. Courting speaks of intention for commitment, not trying someone out.” Hannibal seethes. His quick temper is heating his cheeks and making his mouth dry. The alpha is barely holding onto self control not to follow his instincts to kill Matthew and the punish Will for his audious behavior towards him,

“Well..maybe my upbringing is lacking in alpha and omega dynamics, but one thing betas have gotten right is dating. It’s better to find out if I am dating a narcissistic asshole before making a lifetime commitment. And what the hell do you mean my past?” WIll steps closer to the alpha making his voice softener on the last question. There was quite a lot of students watching them.’Don’t these people have class?’ Will asks himself.

“I know there’s more to story why you and your father left Louisiana so quickly and there is more to the story about you and Matthew.” the alpha smile curls into an ugly smirk. The enjoyment of cruelty flashes in his eyes when the omega gasps turning crimson.

“Have you...been checking up on me..my past? Did you hire a PI?” Will’s hurt and shock make his mind stutter. Hannibal doesn’t answer. It doesn’t matter, WIll can feel the answer.

“That’s just fine Hannibal. I don’t have the money your family has but I know there is more to your history as well, that you are not telling me. Maybe this us thing is a bad idea. I am sure I don’t meet the aristocracy heritage your family holds dear.” Will backs up a step.His eyes wet. The omega is not sure it’s from anger or hurt.

Hannibal draws himself up as he looks around noticing the crowd. If this little spat was a private affair, the alpha would apologize to Will. Then they could discuss this later when everyone was calm. But this was public, an alpha had a image to maintain and cowed by an omega was unforgivable.

“Maybe you are right. A break is in order.” His eyes are cold with the statement but his stomach drops when the sees Will’s reaction. The omega is doing everything possible not to break down in public. He is shocked that Hannibal has given up the relationship so quickly. The bell rings making everyone jump. The crowd disperses, students running to their class before they are tardy. Everyone looking and murmuring about the fight they witnessed.

Will and Hannibal stand still facing each other. Will nods. “Okay. A break then.” the omega turns walking away from the next class they have together. Hannibal slams the candy, the catalyst to this whole situation, into the garbage bin. He determines he won’t be able to concentrate in class. Hannibal walks toward the parking lot berating himself for giving Matthew Brown what he wanted. His temper and pride have gotten the better of him.

* * *

Will walks home leaving his coat and books at the school. The omega puts his hands under his armpits trying to keep him warm. What the hell just happened? It was just a stupid gesture from a boy with a crush on him. Will hasn’t wanted anyone else since dating Hannibal. Will clenches his teeth willinging the tears not to come.

The omega knows the dating was something Hannibal hated. Will didn’t realize how much. He shouldn’t have listened to his dad. His dad...as beta..he doesn’t understand how much omegas and alphas need to bond.Fuck! It’s not his dad’s fault, Will knows this but it doesn’t prevent him from being mad at the beta. Moving Will ever where...no roots..no family..no money...Hannibal obviously found out all these things. Is the alpha with him out of pity or some misguided attempt to care for him despite Will’s lacking past?

Will shakes his head. There is no way, he’ll let Hannibal do that. Any alpha for that matter.The omega would rather be alone. Will opens the door to find his dad sleeping on the couch. The sight just feeds the fire of his ire. He slams the door shut waking his father up.

“Is that you Will? Why are you home so early?” the beta asks groggy.

“I could asks the same of you.” comes a cold reply

Will’s dad rubs his face to wake up when he hears the comment. The beta stops turning to his son who is upset.

“Because the city is working on the power in our area. They sent us home till it’s fixed. I don’t appreciate your tone young man.”

“Whatever.” Will walks back to his bedroom. The grabs out some of his jeans and flannel shirt.

“Whatever? You do not speak like that to me, William. You know better. What bee is in your bonnet?” The beta asks watching as Will pulls on his warmer clothing

“Hannibal and I had a fight about us just dating and courting. He says my upbringing is lacking in the art of the alpha and omega dynamic relationship.” the omega seethes lacing up his boots.

“Ahh..I see... first fight..always tough. Ya’ll work it out.”

“No we won’t! We are taking a break. Hannibal looked into our background. All this time I’ve been agonizing how to tell him about certains aspects of my past. The smug bastard  has known all along.” Will puts a wool beanie cap  on his head.

“Well..I’m not sure how I feel about the prying into our lives but he stuck with you. Regardless of what he knows. He still feels for you, right?”

Will sighs as though the is the parent explaining something to a child. “No dad! It’s not alright. Hannibal may have stayed because of pity or for honor. Who the hell knows?! But I will still be lacking..because..I was raised by a beta with no clue how alpha and omegas work.” he turns facing his father arms crossed.

Will's father eyes turn cold and hard.” I may not know how that dynamic works..but what I do know is how alphas act. I know, I have put everything into raising you the best I could. If that meant moving you..that meant moving you. I think I need to pull you out of that fancy ass school. You’ve been acting like a spoiled rich little brat. I will not tolerate this behavior.”

Will stalks past his dad putting on his wool pea coat. “Where do you think your going, son? We aren’t done here.” says his father coming behind him his voice rising in agitation.

“I am going out. If I am such a spoiled brat maybe I should go be with mom. She’s in the area.” the omega puts on his gloves.

“Oh She is she? Keeping more secrets, Will? I remember how living her last time worked out for you.”

“You’re not any better! You reek of booze dad! Did they send you home for drinking? You act like you're better than her but you're not. You're an alcoholic..a functioning drunk..but still a drunk!” Will stops looking at his dad. The hurt from his dad hits his chest squeezing it tight. Will regrets what he has said but it’s too late now. All the years of not saying anything has come crashing out of him. The omega breathes hard. His coat suddenly too hot.

“Get out of my sight.” the beta says calmly

“Dad..I..”

“Just get out of my sight. get out of the house now! Your ungrateful brat.” Will’s father turns away.

“Fine.”

 

The beta hears the door slam. He feels numb.

* * *

 

**  
**Two weeks later, Hannibal is sitting in his room watching the snow fall. The alpha feels as frozen as the snow.He has not seen the omega since their fight. The alpha guesses Will has returned to his reclusive antisocial ways. The alpha has been waiting for his omega to come to him. It’s not a question of Hannibal saving his pride anymore. The omega is adept at avoiding all calls. Any attempts his has made has resulted in silence. Even Will’s other friends have asked Hannibal how the omega is doing. **  
**

The doorbell rings. Hannibal ignores it. He hears several voices speaking, the alpha feels a chill run up his neck.The alpha hears his names called. The alpha walks calmly down the stairs to see a dirty and dishevelled Bill Graham. The can smell the alcohol on him from the stairs. The beta looks terrible.

“I am sorry to disturb you folks.” he looks at his aunt and Mischa with a small smile. He walks tentatively to the stairs where Hannibal has stopped on the last step.

“I know you and Will have broken up,which I really hated to hear. I think you were good together. But have you seen Will? Have you spoken at all?Do you know where he is?” Bill’s eyes are sad and pleading.

Hannibal draws in a breath looking at Will’s father.” I haven’t seen him since we fought. I was under the impression we were taking a break. I thought he has been avoiding me.”

Will’s father looks down at his feet. “No. We had fight. We said things I regret. I..I..told him to get out, I didn’t want to look at him. He left. I haven’t seen him almost two weeks. I’d hoped he had gone to a friends or here. I got a call from the school saying he had missed excessive days.”

“Why didn't  you call the police after a couple of days?” Hannibal demands.

“Hannibal!” his aunt says looking at her nephew

“No it’s okay. Because Will has done this before disappearing for days and weeks at a time. The last time I knew where to look for him. This time I have no idea.Umm..since Will has a history of running away...the police are inclined not to look into the matter seriously. The…” Will’s father stops coughing out the emotion choking him.

“Life on the street is brutal for any kid not matter gender. But for an omegas it’s a death sentence. They are more likely to be killed, rapped, sold into slavery...I just...I am at a loss..”Bill puts a shaky hand to his face. Mischa runs over and hugs the beta around the waist.

“We’ll find him! Won’t we Hannibal?” she says looking at Hannibal. Hannibal nods.

“Come Mr Graham. Let’s get you some coffee. Then we can discuss how we are going to find William.” Lady Murasaki puts her arm through Bill’s leading him to the kitchen. Hannibal head upstairs to gather his things.

****  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welllll..things have changed direction from my original outline for this story. Not sure if it is good or bad...

Will shifts uncomfortably on the wooden floor knocking into one wall and then the other. Shifting doesn’t help the soreness or the ach from laying too long in one position. He doesn’t know why he even tries but he can’t seem help himself.

When the first woke, he  finds  he was unable to move. Will  thrashes his body around banging the walls like a drum. Will thrashed until someone finally opened a door. Then there was pain  and then darkness. When the omega wakes again, he stays quiet vainly listening to discern where he is being held. Muffled cries and sounds of footsteps that fade in and out is all he can hear. Time seems to shifts to where it is measured by pain,fear and feedings. All he knows is darkness and silenece.It is unnerving as his imaginaion thrusts  around as it  attempts to predict the future. Will suspects his future is limited.

His arms and legs struggle against the silk fabric used as his  bindings, to feel something in the numb limbs. His arms and legs are held firmly together as though he was a mummy.. The thought of being buried alive stalks Will in the back of his mind. A childhood fear that haunts him into adolescence. It thrust panic into his gut. The smell of urine and defecation is overwhelming, so much so, now only the cold and wetness of his soiled clothing makes an impression on him.

The omega dry swallows feeling the feeding tube in his throat. It was shoved down his nose to his  throat making him gag as he fought to keep it out. He knows it necessary since he can’t open his mouth. Where the lips meet, Will can feels a painful tugging when he attempts to open his mouth. It feels like thread is keeping them locked together. His eyes feel crusty with sleep they are forced shut by a tight silk binding. Sensory deprivation is the name of this design.

Besides the stinging from bedsores, what really hurts is his head. When he was forcibly grabbed off the street, Will had fought with everything he had.The result was a blow to his head from the edge of a concrete sidewalk  knocking  him unconscious. Then an additional blow for the thrashing added to the throbbing from before. When Will regained his facilities, he found his left ear hears nothing at all. The right ear seems to fade in and out. Will feels this maybe a blessing in disguise.

All he has heard is a male’s voice talking, whimpering or crying from other hostages. There were two other people, in this whatever thing he is in, one on the top and the bottom. They are no longer in there with the omega because he doesn't feel them shift anymore.  Will knows they were omegas. Their scent faint under the foul stench of neglect..

The doors open twice a day for feeding and water. The fluids forced down the tube to keep him alive but weak. The alpha, who has kidnapped him, must be a weak alpha. His scent barely makes an impression. It is easily covered by the smell of arousal, anger and sweat. An alpha’s strength and dominance are detectable in their scents. An evolutionary trait so an omega could find a suitable alpha for mating.

Will hears  a muffled sound then the doors open. He feels someone’s hands going underneath his body as he is dragged into their arms. The omega panics he whimers as he struggles to pull away. Will hears a shushing sound and arms gripping him tightly. Will his heart beats at a scared rabbit’s  pace while his body goes limp with exhaustion.

As the omega is carried into another space, he smells mildew, the dregs of a fire and roses. The area with the roses the air feels warm and wet. Thick humidity reminiscent  of his home in Louisiana. Will is placed sitting up on something, he sways from muscle weakness. A hand steadies him.The omega hears the  echo of grunts rebounding off walls.There is a sound like dripping water. The omega jumps when he feels the feeding tube being pulled out his nose. The burn making him cough. Will feels the blindfold being taken off.

He sees red behind closed eyelids. As Will pries his eyelids open there is a blinding light. He squints  adjusting to seeing again as his surroundings undulated, distorting like a dream that he is woken from abruptly.The binding around his body is  being tugged off.

The omega recognizes, the is in a  bathroom with a old claw foot tub filled with water. The tile walls of the room are mildewed in the grout. The enamel on the tube has spots of rust peeking through. The omega groans, he tentatively tried opening his mouth to find it’s still sewn shut.

Suddenly a face is in front of him startling Will. The omega shifts back his arms barely coming up for protection. His reflexes are slow from being inactive. His arms are grabbed and Will pulled toward the face.

The alpha has brown eyes and a large nose. There are wisps of dirty blonde hair sticking  out around his head.A growl comes from the alpha. The omega stops struggling.

“Do not fight me. I am going to clean you up.” his eyes soften as he reaches up to play with Will’s hair. The omega flinches garnering another harsh jerk from the alpha.

“You are my dolly now. Good dolly behave. Bad dolly go into the garbage!” the kidnapper hisses.

Will nods his head to signal he understands. Tears leak down his face as a whine slips from his throat. The kidnapper starts to cut his clothing off. The man  throws the rags into a garbage bin. Will hunches over to cover himself, as well as steadies  himself from falling over.

The alpha stands to retrieve something. His size is massive to the small omega. The kidnapper looks at least six foot tall and three hundred pounds. There is nothing physically Will can do to escape from his kidnapper, even if he wasn’t so weak.

The alpha turns toward Will. The omega drops his eyes and head in submission. Right now that is his survival tool. Weak alphas often were aggressive in posturing and physical handling of omegas. They feel this is the best way to show their dominance. The weaker alpha demands submission from others, while their stronger brothers are automatically given it.

Will is gently lifted and placed in the warm water. He feels a wash cloth on his back. Water slides down as soap is lathered for cleaning. The alpha is loquacious. Will can hear some the ramblings but his hearing comes and goes. He hears complaints of his curls, face, and skin. The  omega hears plans of clothing and scenes. Will doesn't move unless instructed to do with quiet commands. The gruff alpha treats Will like china .A toy that is very breakable.

Once the omega is fully cleansed he is placed into a towel. Will is carried out of the bathroom into another room that looks like a dressing room in a theater. An expansion of mirrors on the wall. Lighting is somewhat low. Will  is placed on a couch on the opposite wall of the mirrors. Under the mirror he sees a counter with various cosmetics, tool for makeup and hair. There are foam heads with wigs. The far wall has a couple racks with clothing.

Will is so engrossed in memorizing the room that he doesn’t feel the IV prick in his hand until it is too late. He looks at the IV line and then at the alpha.The smiling kidnapper grabs his chin softly tilting Will’s head up. He smiles as Will starts to feel heavy in his limbs.

“Let’s get to work.” The alpha drops Will’s head.

* * *

 

**  
**Hannibal stands looking out of window at the snow fall. It has been three weeks since William went missing. The day Will’s father had come to his home, he has began his search. The Lecter’s brought Gibbs back in to help in the search. Bill Graham reported his son missing. All of Hannibal and Will’s friends printed flyers disrupting them throughout the city. Social media is being used where people can offer leads or sightings. Once a reward has been put in place, the tips have avalanches in. All leads were followed up with no success. **  
**

Hannibal obsesses in his head over the argument the omega and he had. The alpha swears to Will, when he is found he  will never let this happen again. Hannibal will be a worthy alpha for his omega. He finds tears prickly in eyes more often than not. It has taken all his self discipline to go back to school.Hannibal still searches for Will at night either by canvassing neighborhoods or tracking on social media.The door opens. Like a Pavlovian response fear trickles down his spine as cold fingers.

The looks at the door to see an alpha female enter the room. She is dressed modestly wearing a cross. She has long brown curls and alabaster skin. She must be Will’s mother, Rachel. Hannibal’s watches as Bill Graham shifts in his seat looking at his ex. Hannibal’s aunt and uncle keep their faces in a calm neural expression. Their eyes however are watching for any confrontation between the two. The young alpha’s uncle quickly stands walking briskly to Hannibal. The alpha is confused until the sees Matthew Brown walk into the conference room of the police station.Hannibal lunge is  caught by his strong uncle.

“Not here. Not the time for dealing out a lesson. This is  about Will.” Robert hisses into his nephew's  ear. Hannibal steps back eyes never leaving Brown’s.

A woman enters the room along with the police detective working the missing person’s case. She clears her throat before she speaks.

“Hello. My name is Clarice Starling. I am with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. I need to speak with all of you  about William Graham.” the beta’s soft southern accent reminds Hannibal’s of Will’s. The alpha’s heart clinches.

The beta continues as all eyes rest in her now.“ The detective has given us your statements in regards to Will going missing. Everyone of you has been cleared as potential suspects. We asked you here today to tell you what is happening as well as inform you why  the FBI is interested in this matter.”

There are quiet murmurs. Hannibal glances at Brown. He feels there is no way that alpha should be taken out of the suspect pool. His aunt lays her hand on top of his drawing his attention back to the agent before them.She turns on a presentation that flicks several pictures of young omegas on the board. They are all different ages and different ethnicity. They are all however very beautiful even by the omega standard. They all seem unique in some way Hannibal notices. They have unusual eye color or their hair is luscious The agent pauses for a moment.

“Even though Will has a past for running away from home, we do not think this a normal disappearance. We think he was taken by a serial killer the papers call The Doll Maker. Have you read anything about them.” she looks at Hannibal whose face blanches at the name.

The beta continues “ We have noticed a pattern. Doll Maker takes omegas who are exceptionally beautiful and petite. There is something unique about their physical appearance. From what I understand William is smaller than an average male omega. From the pictures I have seen, the looks more than handsome.Beautiful in fact. The most obvious uniqueness about him the is a male omega. An omega that someone doesn’t encounter every day. The doll maker's victims are taken efficiently. The omegas  are from troubled home or single parent homes whose parent  works long hours. This gives him an advantage because the omegas are often not reported till after several days or weeks have passed.”

“What does the do to them?” Hannibal whispers. Everyone grows quiet the air thick with fear and apprehension.

Starling looks at Hannibal deliberating what she should tell him.” it maybe best not to know right now.”

Hannibal draws up lifting his chin.” I would rather hear it from you then read some expose in the newspaper. I want to hear facts not overblown stories to sell readers.”

“I want to know as well.” says Bill looking at Starling. She sighs. The beta may lose her job but these people have a right to know. Starling hopes this will help the case move forward. All the investigation she and her fellow agents have uncovered nothing much.

“It depends..some omegas he keeps for a few days..others..months. We think he immobilizes them with drugs. The omegas have little to no bruising. No other violence is seen on the body except for the final act of death.  He dresses them up and takes photos of them. Sometimes the has even sent some of these sessions to the parents. If either of you receive suspicious mail, please do not open it call for the police.” She looks between Rachel and Bill, who nod their heads.

“ The doll maker  plays with them. When  his doll breaks or he tires of them. The kills them dumping them at a landfill. Since Will has been missing for weeks there is a good chance we can find him alive.”

“Is there...does the...molest then?” Hannibal asks thickly.

“Sometimes but not all the victims.”

If there is anything you can remember out of the ordinary. People hanging around watching you and Will. Events that seemed strange or unusual, we be of great help to us. Something Will brought up in casual conversation will be helpful. No matter how small or insignificant you may think it is tell us. We think the stalks his victims before abducting them. We are not sure how the selecting them.”

Everyone is silent thinking.Hannibal shakes his head. The alpha rubs his chin with his finger  as his forehead furrows.He digs a conversation up.

“We had our pictures taken for the school yearbook. There were two photographers. One was unusual he was very tall and board. Will mention his photographer made him feel uncomfortable. The man commented on how they had to raise the stool because Will was so small. He went on and on how Will is very photogenic.The man  said Will’s hair reminded him of porcelain doll  he had.” Hannibal looks at Starling whose eyes light up.

“Did you see him around Will any after that day?” she asks

“No I did not notice him following us.”

Bill clears his throat, his voice hoarse from disuse.” Will told me the felt like someone was watching him at night. Will kept the blinds closed. He shrugged it off saying he was being paranoid or maybe..it was Matthew.” the beta man looks hard at Brown.

Who throws up his hands. “It wasn’t me man. I was on the road these past few weeks.” the young alpha shakes his head.

 

“That’s good, any information, no matter how vague is good. Here is my card please call me if you all remember anything else.” She hands the card to the police officer as she rushes out the door dialing her cell.

“We got something.” she says in lieu of a hello.

****  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Agent Starling?”

“Yes. My Graham. Is there something you need to tell me?”

“I have some photos you need to see.”

“I am on my way.”

Bill Graham hangs up the phone looking down at his kitchen table. There are at least fifty photos of Will  in color others black and white. Bill’s chin is placed heavily on his fists as he looks at all of them scattered on the mica top table.He’s looked through them at least twice now. Bill feels overwhelmed by the images.The key word here is helplessness.

Bill calls Hannibal first. The beta feels the alpha should know about the photographs.Bill doesn’t know what to think about this situation. He’s grateful Will is alive in the photos. The beta thinks he’s alive. The omega seems stiff and motionless in the pictures.

Hannibal stands beside the table taking a photo up inspecting the paper looking for clues. The pictures are developed on photo paper, real photo paper not digital photos printed  from a laser jet printer. A criminal playing the odds against detection by using old school methods. ‘He must develop them himself.’ muses the alpha. Will looks so child like, a professional film developer would have been obligated to report the content of the photographs to the police or FBI.

****  
  


The omega has been dressed in assortment of costumes in different backdrops.The poses look childish amertish for a man making his living at this. Some of the images are benign,the omega dressed in suits or in dresses set in a scene like a picnic. Others images are much more erotic in nature, Will scantily clad in lingerie or nothing at all in scenes like a bath or a vanity table. A voyeuristic killer who still gets off on the stalking.

The young alpha wears latex gloves while picking up the photographs by the edges. He is torn between outrage that his omega is subjected to this humiliation and lust for the beauty of his future mate with the look of desperation that lurks in the glossy eyes. It pulls at something primal deep inside Hannibal.

Gibbs hums as he drinks his coffee away. He asks Graham if the beta could make  more for them. The beta looks relieved to do something besides look. When he leaves Gibbs turns toward Hannibal.

“He’s got Will some place isolated. See the tubes?” Gibbs points to one of the photos were Will is dressed in a white ruffled shirt. His hair styled with his lips painted a vivid red. The omega looks like the has been propped against something so he doesn't fall out of place.

“I thought it looked medical, like an IV tube.” Hannibal says with a question his voice.

Gibb nods looking at the photo again. “There see in this corner?” The points a part of the photo. “looks like a work bench of some sort. The floor looks concrete. We need to blow these up and look over them closely. We might find something worth using.”

“What about the FBI?”

“They have their own computer geniuses for this. We are going to borrow a few of these. I’ve got a couple of people I knew from NCIS who can helps us out. “ he smirks thinking about Abby and McGee. His computer wizards from NCIS team he ran.

Hannibal nods shifting through the photos with Gibbs picking out the best ones to use.They hear the doorbell ring. Hannibal takes the photos placing them in his backpack quickly. He hears Starling’s voice drift in from the front door.

* * *

 

**  
**A high pitch whine then a snick and a pop of a flash bulb is heard by Will. His eyes blink away the spots of red almost before another bright flash of light blinds him again. The omega blinks rapidly from the sting of the flash. The boy feels a tear trickle down his check. Inside he cringes because on the outside he can only move his eyes. The only advantage to immobility is he doesn’t have to speak to his captor- Irving. **  
**

Irving is a lump of a alpha. His body tall and hands large. He has small squinty eyes and his hair is shorn very short. Irving complains about the length of his hair bitterly when he is styling Will’s pretty pretty curls. The alpha loves to dress his pretty boy omega doll in different outfits. His hands are clumsy but powerful.Irving is  like a toddler trying to color for the first time. Rough fingers grasping as the object he tries to control slips through despite how hard the holds on to it. When his attempts fail, the yells and shouts out his  frustration.

Irving lifts Will as the changes the background for the next photo. The places Will next to his dolly Nancy. ‘They are to play nice.’ the informs them.

Will hates sitting by Nancy, she smells. The boy is no way regressing into child like thought patterns. No Nancy stinks because she has been deceased for at least three days now. Will doesn’t know if Irving doesn't understand she has died or doesn't care. One of the many facts Will keeps filing and shuffling in his mind.

He does this exercise to keep his mind awake when the omega is not incoherent from whatever cocktail of drugs he is given. Will also keeps track of these quirks, so the can tell the police what he observed while held here. Will is trying to be detached and clinacal in his obeservations. His empathy is a handicap since he can’t capitalize on it. What good is it since he can’t speak with Irving to show the alpha the understands him? No way for the omega to earn trust and hopefully his freedom.It’s easier if he doesn’t feel anything for poor dead Nancy and addled Irving.

Will hates his empathy even more since the feels pity for his captor.The omega understands his loneliness. He’s lack of social skills hits close to home. Will has gotten to know Irving very well because the alpha talks constantly.He comments,complains,sings,recites everything from poetry to commercials as soon as he steps into the basement he keeps his dolls in. Will assumes it’s a basement. The walls and floor concrete. It’s damp with an earthy smell undertone.

Irving tells his favorite dolly, which is his rare omega boy, that his mommy told him boys were too rough for dolls. So, he decided to collect his own dollies. Irving picks up a velvet red cover placing it over a chair. As he works, Irving tells Will, He is jealous of Will. Irving has to protect his baby boy from Him because He has threaten to break Will. Will doesn’t know who He is.

Sometimes his captor leaves the room when a doorbell rings. Irving disappears behind a door and sometimes Will hears two voices. It sounds like the same voice with subtle nuances changes in tone or vocabulary. It’s hard to tell. Will’s hearing continues to fade in and out for longer periods of time. At least his hearing has no baring his interaction with Irving. The omega is a silent object.

Will wishes he could stretch and move. The omega  feels something like welts on his body where he has been immobile in one position too long. He blinks moving his eyes around to get some moisture on them. There are no more feeding tubes just IV and fluids. Will was told,  _He_ doesn't want a mess. It makes _Him_ angry when it happens. Many of Irving's pretty dolls have been broken over a smelly dirty mess. Irving crunches his nose leaning into Will’s face before he laughs. The alpha kisses Will’s cheeks. The alpha never touches any where unless the is cleaning or changing his outfit. It is a small comfort for Will, the platonic touches of affection.

Irving is finishing setting everything up when the doorbell rings. He huffs in irritation before heading out the door. Will hears Irving talking to himself. A voice saying, “But I don't want to go! It’s not fair!” then some crashing sounds followed by soft sobbing. A door slams, Will would have jumped it he could have.

Irving returns to the room slamming the door closed. He looks the same but he’s not acting the same. WIll feels a clenching in his stomach that something is wrong. Is this Irving as the _He_ who is violent with his dollies? His captor comes to where he and Nancy are sitting. Irving sniffs and gags.

“What the holy fuck!” his captor leans toward Nancy. An irritated growl leaves his throat as teeth snap.” She’s fucking dead! Fucking retard! Didn’t know she is dead! All I do is clean up his messes!”

Irving hits Nancy as she falls to the floor limbs lying in angles as though she was a real doll. The alpha grabs her by the leg dragging her into another room. Something out of Will’s vision gleams. He moves his blue eyes to the corners desperately looking. His IV pole has fallen down and the line is out of his hand. Hope springs in his heart. If it stays out long enough maybe WIll could run or call for help or just fucking moving would be awesome. Luckily his face can't give away his discovery as Irving returns. Will moves his eyes to look forward.

Suddenly Irving’s face to face with Will. The alpha is inspecting him as he scents Will. The alpha squints. He stands up hands on his hips.

“So you're the new one,eh? You smell good. I’ll give the idiot this time. The alpha grabs Will’s chin moving his head side to side. Kinda thin, aren’t you. Put some meat on your bones you’d be alright for fucking then.” he laughs when Will’s eyes go wide.Will swallows in reflex.

The  alpha leaves the room returning with some scissors. “Now to cut off these stupid curls.”

Will hears the shears sliding together as brown curls fall in heaps to the floor. The omega feels like grieving as another part of his identity is taken away. The omega feels a tear fall from his eyes ruining Irving’s makeup. Irving will be upset about the makeup and the curls since _He_ has taken them away.

* * *

 

Jethro Gibbs has been working from the Lecter’s home since he has taken on the case. The alpha has shared some information with the FBI. Only Agent Starling seems to be forthcoming with any exchange of information. If her hands weren’t tied with protocol then they could have found Will by now.

FBI tracked down the company that provides yearbook pictures. They hire independent contractors to take and send the photos into them to process. The photographer that took Will’s photo is named Irving Rinner. A good alpha employee who has never missed a day of work. The alpha lives with his mother when he is not travelling for work. Starling checks the time of the abductions and Rinner alibied out of all of them. He was working or out of town with multiple witnesses. The alpha’s eccentric behavior made him stand out in witnesses' memory.

Gibbs thinks he has a partner.His gut tells him this despite no evidence to support it. The FBI is pursuing other leads since they have no justification in following up with Rinner. Gibbs has other plans. The alpha stuffs his glock into his holster gathering all materials for the interview of Rinner’s mother. He hopes she is chatty. Jethro grabs his keys and coffee heading briskly out the door. The  alpha stops when the sees Hannibal and MIscha leaning on the car waiting for him.

“No”

“You haven’t heard what we have to say!.” Mischa throws her hands in the sir.

“I don’t have to and the answer is no. Now move.” Gibbs walks slowly to the driver’s side.

“We can leave Mischa behind for safety. But I can take care of myself. I am coming with you.”Hannibal plants his feet wide crossing his arms. He refuses to look at Mischa, as she throws a tantrum about being left behind.

“Hey..Hey..HEY!” Gibbs yells. Hannibal looks at him and MIscha stops talking. The alpha sighs shoulders sagging in grim understanding about how he  feels waiting around. Helpless. Angry.Worthless.

“You can’t come with me because of your Uncle will have my hide if something happens to you. I don’t want to think about what your Aunt would do to me. Hannibal could compromise the situation just by being in the car.”

“How?” growls the youth

“What if we find Will. The omega  smells your scent and panics? The kidnapper could panic killing you, along with me, as well as Will. You could lose your shit and attack. Dying in the process or killing Will by mistake. Don’t think I don't how you feel about this, I do. That’s why I am working day and night. But you’ve got to let me do my job.” Gibbs is looking the young alpha in the eye.

Hannibal nods in acquiescence taking Mischa by the shoulders moving out of the way. Gibbs gives a small salute opening the door getting inside. The alpha drives away as the pair watches him.

“Are we following him?” Mischa asks

“Yes. The tracker is in the rental car. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

They are watching Gibbs pull into the driveway of an old bungalow. They watch him approach the door knocking on it. Hannibal and Mischa are watching him so intently they are startled when the back door of their rental car opens. They turn to see a smug looking Agent Starling sitting in the back.

“See ya’ll been working as well. He’s not going to make any headway with that one. “ she says tapping the window.

Gibbs and an elderly lady are conversing. She is shaking her head with her arms crossed. Just by the body language they see the old woman storm into the house.

Starling chuckles. “Watch this.” she smiles when she sees the woman come outside with a two barrel shot gun aimed at Gibbs whose hands raise immediately. The woman waves it threatening at him as he backs up to leave.

“You knew that would happen and didn’t tell Gibbs? He could be killed.” Mischa says

“Well Mr Gibbs hasn’t been very forthright with all the information he knows. Besides I want to see if the charm might work on her. I see not.”

They all watch Gibbs get into his car starting the engine and driving away. The lady returns to her house.

“What now?” asks Mischa

Hannibal rubs his chin and smiles. “I may know a way.”

****  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and comments. I am behind in answering them but I do appreciate all of them. Thanks! Un beta..yeah..I know..

“Do tell!” grins Mischa.

“Stop right there!” The teens look at the agent in the back seat in unison. Starling’s eyes are steel her jaw tight and arms crossed.

“I realize you want to help find Will. I understand it’s hard to stand by when you feel you can make a difference. But the fact of the matter is you're both minors..”

“Yes but..” Hannibal interrupts. He stops abruptly when he sees Starlings mouth set and hand up stopping him from further dialogue.

“I wasn’t finished, yet. I can arrest you both for interfering with a federal investigation. I really don’t want to do that but I will. I’ve called your Aunt and Uncle. They are expecting us.”

Hannibal growls but starts the car.There is no point in arguing or running. It will lead to resources focused on him instead of Will. The alpha  looks at Starling in the rearview mirror.

“How did you find us? How did you know where we were?”

“Gibbs told me. He thought you were tailing him.” the agent smiles at the look of disquiet in the boy’s eyes.

As Hannibal drives slowly down the street his eyes scan the area. He’s looking for vulnerable area for cover when the returns later. The alpha looks for fences, wooded areas, houses without dogs and outside lights. As his eyes shifts he sees a familiar character on the street. He’s leaning against a light pole smoking. Matthew grins and salutes Hannibal as he drives by him. Hannibal’s blood boils.

* * *

 

**  
**Matthew stands at the backdoor of the house where Irving Rinner and his mother live. The young alpha has already searched their outside building and property for any indication Will was there. Nothing. So the alpha stands waiting for the mother and son to finish dinner moving out of the kitchen. **  
**

Matthew prefers breaking and entering when the occupants are away from the house. The alpha feels time is counting down for Will so he needs to act now. Besides the mother seems to never leave the home. She depends on her son to do all the shopping for them. The mother is short, gray and round.Her voice has a perpetual snarl. Matthew would have assumed she was an alpha if he hadn’t caught her scent as a  beta.

Finally the couple moves to the front of the house. Matthew waits ten more minutes for them to settle in front of the tv. The back door is unlocked as the alpha turns the handle slowly. He enters the house pausing as he listens for anything.The alpha moves toward the hallway, making his way to the stairs. The alpha checks to see if the door leading down to the basement is open. He slowly descends turning on his flashlight to see in the darkness. There is a washer and dryer. Boxes upon boxes of junk. Matthew sweeps the area with his light. The alpha checks the walls for any hidden rooms. The basement isn’t very big and nothing suggest Omegas were being held. The scent is dusty moldy and forgotten.Nothing to suggest a frighten omega was there at anytime.

Matthew turns around bumping into a tower of boxes.The alpha  grabs them before they can fall giving a reason for the mother to send her son down to check. There is a photo album at the top. Matthew opens it, curious to what lay within them. There is a baby picture of two baby alphas. Twins. Beside the picture is a birth certificate for an Ivan and Irving Rinner. Matthew flips through the album skimming photos and memorabilia of the twins. Tucked in the back is a yellowed newspaper article. **_House Fire Kills Entire Family_** is the headline. There is a funeral program with praying hands. It’s a memorial for Ivan and his family who died in the fire.

The alpha puts the album back as he slowly makes his way back up the stairs. He opens the door a crack checking the hall. He hears the mother talking in the living room and Irving grunting in a agreement. The alpha slips out shutting the door. He creeps his way to the stairs moving swiftly up, once his feet hit the stairs.

On the second floor there are four closed doors. The  alpha opens one door which is clearly the mother’s room. The next room is a bathroom. The third door is a guest room piled with dolls. There are curio cabinets with porcelain dolls. The bed is  covered in more dolls in all shapes and sizes. Their black eyes seems to follow Matthew as he walks around the room. The level of creepiness just rose a thousand percent in the alpha’s opinion. Matthew turns stopping abruptly. He is face to face with a doll  with a mop of brown curls and blue eyes. It is dressed in a costume from the nineteen hundreds. Knee britches and a newspaper boy hat in blue to highlight the doll’s eyes and alabaster skin. It resembles Will. Matthew’s skin crawls in remembrance of Hannibal’s account of the photographer’s comment to Will. Matthew ducks his head as he leaves the room.

The last door is Irving’s room with the echos of the dead twin. There are two twin beds. One half of the room is a shrine to childhood and the other half  a display of a dull adulthood. There is nothing but clothes and shoes. Nothing interesting. Not even a pron or girlie magazine hidden any where.

The scent of the room is odd. It makes Matthew’s nose twitch. There is the smell of the alpha Irving but then there is a faint undertone of another alpha. It could be left over from the dead twins things. A memory scent of sorts but it smells too strong to be something ingrained into fabric. Matthew exits the room. He flashes his light up to ceiling looking for an attic pull down. There is nothing. No clues..No Will..Matthew curses under his breath. He hears a floorboard creak. The alpha freezes.

Matthew leans over the rail barley. The alpha  sees Irving at the bottom of the stairs. The alpha moves back bracing his back against the hallway wall. He hears the front door open and someone going down the porch steps. Matthew looks out the window that faces the front. The alpha observes Irving getting into his car and then driving away. Matthew quickly and quietly descends the stairs. He leaves the house in a sprint.

* * *

 

**  
**Hannibal sits brooding in his room. The alpha  is on lock down as Uncle Roberts calls it. The alpha fumes angry at his Uncle and at Gibbs for forcing him into this gilded cage.Hannibal had tuned out the scolding from all the adults. They all said the same thing about responsibility and taking undue risks with himself as well as Mischa. They all underestimate him. **  
**

Hannibal knows he can find Will, if everyone would just step out of the way. He hears a sound at his window. Then he hears another tap. The alpha goes to the window. Hannibal moves the curtain his breath halts as the looks down at his rival throwing pebbles at his window.

Matthew motions for him to come down out back. Hannibal gives a curt nod. Now this was something to get his frustration out. The alpha can kick Matthew’s ass like he deserves. The alpha quietly makes his way to the kitchen then out the garage then to the back yard.

Hannibal turns Mathew around as he sucker punches in the other’s jaw. Matthew returns the punch and the alphas grapple for dominance. After several minutes of punching each other the two break for a breath. Both are dirty and bloody from their encounter, their eyes glinting from the adrenaline. Matthew holds up  his hand.

“Stop. Just stop. I know you're pissed. You hate me and I hate you. But..” Matthew pulls in oxygen to his lungs. “Will needs us. I have information that we could use to find him.”

“We?” scoffs Hannibal.

“Yes..we. I don't trust the FBI or the cops to find Will. Do you?”

“No.” Hannibal walks slowly toward Matthew. The alpha  motions to the the outside table and chairs. “Have a seat.”

They sit still breathing hard. They eye each other in their uneasy truce.

“I got into that old bat’s house. He’s not there or on their property. Not even a hint of omega. Here...I did find this.” Matthew hands the newspaper article to Hannibal.

Hannibal skims the story about the fire that killed the other twin Ivan. It was a scorching fire where only ash remained for the bodies. The date was around five years ago. The article gave the location as a farm outside Baltimore with several acres of land. Hannibal runs his index finger across his chin as the sits back contemplating the information. The Rinner’s may still own the property. It would be an ideal place to hold several omegas at one time. His thoughts interrupted by Matthew.

“I figure that’s where Will maybe. That cock sucker left the house about thirty mintes agao. The mom was asleep in front of the tub. Also the smell in the house was strange.”

“How so?”

“Like there was another alpha living there but it was faint. Mom’s a beta. She’s never pick up on it.”

The hair raises on the back of the alpha’s neck.’What if? ‘he thinks. What if  Ivan wasn’t dead?

“Shit!”

Matthew’s eyebrows shoot up. “Shit!? Suck vulgarity from such an upstanding alpha such as yourself Hannibal. Not good.”

Hannibal doesn't dignify the comment with a remark. The alpha gives a silent promise to Matthew of the pain he has coming to him.

“What if Ivan isn’t dead? That would explain the scent. It would explain how Irving has an alibi while all these omegas went missing.”

“Two alphas, living as one identity.” Matthew gasps out his eyes widening.

Hannibal nods his head.

* * *

 

**  
**Will’s makeup is smeared all over his face. After Irving cuts his hair down to the scalp in some places, the wipes off the makeup Will has on his face. Will can move his pinky finger now. He concentrates on regulating his breathing as fear and excitement course through his veins.Irving tears the clothing off of the omega. His huge hands paw over delicate skin with a rumble growl of appreciation. **  
**

Irving jumps when the door slammed open. Will moves his eyes looking at Irving’s double standing in the doorway. His eyes slitting as rage fixes itself across his features. Will’s eyes widen. Twins! The omega  thought Irving has a split personality or another form of mental illness. This explains the subtle physical changes as well as the personality changes. They were identical except for a few nuisances.

The Irving double stalks over to Irving. His faces scrunches up in fury as a childish wail breaks his lips. He picks up the hair off the floor holding it as tears fall onto the curls. The other Irving lips turn up into a sadistic smile as he watches the other’s anguish.

“You’ve ruined it, Ivan! You ruin everything!” the double bellows.

“You’re so fucking stupid. It’ll grow back. Don’t have a cow.” Ivan rolls his eyes.

“Mom says you were bad! she was right! She’s glad your dead!” Irving yells into Ivan’s face. His voice is muffled at the moment for Will. The omega is grateful for his hearing loss for a split second.

The omega feels  Irving grab his shoulder then he is yanked back off the chair. “He’s mine and you can’t have him! It’s just like the one Mom has!”

“You little Momma’s boy! The only reason she likes you is because you can’t think for yourself! We share Irving. Remember! Without me you would have been in jail long ago. And since I am dead, they will think you're crazy if you say I did it!” Ivan grabs Will’s arms yanking him towards the other alpha.

****  
  


Will’s hearing goes completely out. The omega feels his arms are going to be pulled out of their sockets. The alpha’s are pulling him back and forth between. He’s now literally an old rag doll. The omega feels his toes twitch. He’s getting some mobility back. But it’s happening too slowly,he is going to be ripped apart. Will’s whimpers became louder as his instincts kick in to trying to alert the alpha’s to his distress.

Suddenly one of the twins let’s him go attacking the other. He falls onto the ground in a heap. Will feels pressure of feet slapping and kicking him in the alphas’ struggles. The alpha’s fall on the floor away from Will as they tussle on the ground.Sibling rivalry at it’s best. It makes Will happy he is an only child.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. I have been writing for the Hannibal exchange and dealing with holiday madness. Hopefully this chapter is exciting enough to be worth the wait. No beta

Hannibal feels the icy cut of the wind as he perches on the back of Brown’s motorcycle. The declines the helmet offered, his eyes scrunched against the force of the wind. Brown is using the full throttle as they weave their way through the curves of the dark rural road. Thank God for a full moon reflecting off snow that is left on the ground, Hannibal thinks. It will help, giving some light to see by  without the attention grabbing illumination of a flash light.

Matthew slows down when he passes a sign hidden by some low hanging branches. The alpha circles back checking the sign before heading down the road at a slower pace. The driveway to the burnt out farm is well hidden from the main roads and almost from the gravel road it lays off of. The alphas stop half way up the drive. They decided to push the bike the rest of the way to prevent anyone detecting them before their arrival.

They don’t speak as they stay in their own thoughts and plans. They both hope to find Will alive. Hannibal wonders if Mischa has been confronted by his uncle as well as the FBI yet. It took some extreme convincing and threatening to get the young alpha girl to stay behind. Mischa is to way lay the authorities till the boys had at least a thirty minute start. Hannibal can be headstrong and reckless but he knows Will will need medical attention when he is found. The young alphas  will need help from the police to take in the kidnappers. This delay will allow Hannibal and Matthew time for eagerly anticipated of revenge.

Matthew and Hannibal pass the burnt out farm house that lay in runes. They spot the barn. It looks gray in the moonlight. Depleted with neglect and time, it looks dark. They look at each other. They nod their heads in silent agreement to continue on. They leave the bike outside as they push open the rusty creaky barn doors to find Rinner’s car inside. There are piles of straw that smell old musty and dirty. There is a flap of wings when birds flutter in startlement. The alphas survey the area in the barn. The dark corners and hidden areas behind stalls racks against frayed nerves. The moonlight is barely making a dent in the inky blackness of the barn. It’s risky to enter with so many places to wait in ambush.

Hannibal places a tentative hand on the hood. The alpha feels heat rise from the ticking engine from earlier use. Matthew pulls out a thick chain he has had hidden in his leather biker jacket. He wraps the chain around  his fist it growling softly. Hannibal pulls out the hunting knife. It glimmers in slats of moonlight echoing the other’s growl.

They hear a cry and a crash. They freeze. Hannibal looks down seeing light seeping up from below between straw and floorboards. He moves his foot across the floor watching the straw fall through the cracks revealing more light below. Matthew walks to the back of the barn looking for a door leading downstairs. Hannibal moves the straw more. The alpha  thinks he sees something that could be a handle. Hannibal crouches down pushing more straw and debris to the side. He finds an old rusty handle. He lifts the hand  pulling the door up. The alpha whistles to the other to gain his attention.

Matthew comes over. The alpha see stairs descending down. The noises from the room below become louder. Angry shouts and more crashes, they start a silent descent to the lower level.

* * *

Will huffs out air from his lungs. The feeling is returning to his hands and arms. His toes tingles. As the twins fight, Will uses his arms to pull himself under the bed for cover. He breaths heavily as he listens to more crashes and angry shouts. One crash results in a metal object falling and sliding across the floor landing close to the bed. It’s a small knife. Will maneuvers his body where he can grab the knife pulling to him. The omega holds it in his fist grounding himself. His blue eyes tracks two pairs of feet.

Will hears what sounds like someone choking to death. One pair of feet is behind the other. The ones in front  seems to levitate a bit upward. Then a body thuds on the floor. One twin is down either dead or unconscious. Will tightens his grip on the knife.His breathing hard and erratic. The omega hears mumbling as feet shuffles towards the bed. A meaty hand appears underneath the bed trying to grab onto something. Will raises the knife up then stabs at  the hand. A roar of pain follows along with some cursing. The hand appears again. Will strikes again hitting his mark. Suddenly he is exposed to harsh light as the bed is lifted up and thrown aside.

The twin walks over to Will. Will trembles watching, as soon as a foot is within striking distance, Will thrust the knife down. It sinks through shoe and flesh. The twin staggers back falling to his ass. Will starts pulling himself toward the door. The omega knows he may not make it but he has to try. All Will hears is loaded curses that alternate between muffled and clarity. He feels his ankles grabbed and then he feels a stab of pain radiate from his head.  There is total silence. Will looks groggily around as he feels another swift kick in his side. The omega sees the bloodied twin snarling as he pulls Will toward him. The omega throws his hands out scraping the floor. He tries to grab onto anything to stop his body being pulled to the enraged kidnapper.

Time seems to slow. The twin looks up suddenly dropping Will’s feet to the ground. His head bounces on the concrete. Will looks up. He thinks he sees Hannibal and Matthew  charge into the room. Weapons drawn as they clash with the kidnapper. Will’s eyes close . Everything is fuzzy then black.

* * *

 

**  
**Hannibal and Matthew charged into the room with their target in their sights. The kidnapper tries throwing punches but he is no match for the younger faster alphas. Matthew swings the heavy chain wrapping it around the kidnapper’s neck. As Rinner’s hands come up instinctively to grab the chain, Hannibal stabs him in the stomach. The alpha  brings the knife up gutting his foe. Matthew continues to pull the chain tighter. The kidnapper’s face turning red to purple. Hannibal watches with satisfaction as the insides of Rinner seem to gush out with the blood. **  
**

Hannibal sees Will on the floor. The alpha walks swiftly over to the omega avoiding sharp debris. He puts two bloody fingers to the omega’s neck. The pulse in threading and weak but there. Matthew drops the kidnapper down to the ground. He sees the other twin on the ground, he goes over to check the pulse to see if the alpha is alive. The other kidnapper is. Matthew kicks him a few times to release some more pent up anger. The  alpha goes over to Hannibal who is cradling Will in his arms.The touches Will’s face letting his hand slide to his neck. Hannibal growls at Matthew. Matthew return the growl but removes his hand from Will.

They turn toward the door when they hear sirens becoming louder. Matthew goes upstairs to bring the first responders down stairs. Hannibal rocks Will for the alpha’s benefit. A soothing motion as he whispers words of love and encouragement to Will. He prays that Will will live through the night.

* * *

 

Swimming out of the depths of unconscious Will first feels warmth on his face followed by the inside of his eyelids glowing red. There is a bright light shining on him. Then the omega  smells cleanliness. Not regualr disfienctics but the strong industral strength cleaners used in the hospital. He clenches his fingers feeling a scratchy lump of fabric in his hands. Will listens. There is noise in the background but it’s hard to pinpoint what he is hearing.The omega groans as the opens his eyes. **  
**

“Will? Wi…”

Will looks where the voice seems to be coming from. The omega feels a hand clasping his. His eyes follow the hand up to the face of Hannibal. His lips are moving but the sound is jumbled and muffled.Finally a sound breaks through the haze.

“Will? Can you hear me?” a soft voice

Will nods his head instantly regretting he did when his head suddenly throbs. The omega  groans again. He feels Hannibal drop his hand as the alpha goes to the door. He stands in the doorway yelling at the nurses. Will lays his head back. He feels Hannibal grab his hand again rubbing the back with his thumb.

Two nurses come in smiling, one nurse holds a clipboard while the other wheels a blood pressure device in with her. They take his blood pressure and temperature, the nurse with the clip board asks Will something, The omega  feels confused by all the voices in the room. They seem to mash and twist together. Will looks at Hannibal with a puzzled expression. Hannibal looks at the nurse then back to Will.

“She wants to know where you are hurting.”

“Oh..okay..I’m head is hurting.” Will looks at the nurse then his hand goes to his head instinctively feeling a bandage at his temple. The sting of the touch makes him wince.

The nurse nods her head and writes something. She speaks, “We can get something for the pain. Do you know your name and the….” her voice grabbles the last word as the other nurse says something to Hannibal.

Will looks at the people in the room.His eyes land on the clipboard . “I..my name is Will Graham. What was the other question?”

“Do you know the year?” she says with a gentle smile.

“Umm...2015?”

She smiles nodding her head. Then Will hears, “Okay..Dr De...will be in later. I’ll get you some pain….then...try..to ...OKay?”

Will nods with a small smile. After the nurses leaves the room,Will looks at Hannibal.

“Who is my doctor again?”

“Dr DeMuir”

“What was the last thing she said?”

Hannibal whispers something. Will squints as though this action would increase the volume of Hannibal’s voice.

“Can you speak up? I can’t understand what you are saying.”

Hannibal’s facial expression looks calm but Will sees the concern in the alpha’s eyes.Hannibal lowers the bed rail. The alpha gets into the bed with Will. The alpha places his lips close to Will’s ear.

“She said you need to try to drink something and eat a cracker. They will take out the catheter after the doctor stops by.” Hannibal’s voice is slightly raised.

“Okay..Where’s Dad?”

“I sent him home to eat and sleep. He’s been here since you were brought into the hospital. He was running on fumes and coffee.”

Will swallowed down bile as  his mind  trips over images of the twins and the kidnapping.The omega  feels a tear fall down his cheek. Will takes a steadying breath.

“How long have I been here?”  
  


“A week.”

“Did..did...I imagine you and Matthew finding me?”  
  


“No. We did. When you have a common goal even egoistically pigheaded alpha’s can work together. I am…”

Hannibal takes a breath, The alpha feels the stings of tears. He told himself he was not going to cry. He sniffs.

“I am so sorry I didn’t...call you..or ..come to you after our fight. I am ashamed about my lack of strength...I should have admitted my mistake and sought you out. Then maybe….”

Hannibal sniffs squeezes his eyes closed. The alpha feels Will lean into him. An omegan instinct to calm his alpha. Hannibal inhales shifting through the smells of the room finally finding Will’s. Hannibal takes a deep breath and continues.

“You wouldn’t have been taken or I could have prevented it. I would have at least found you sooner.I...failed you..in so many ways..I see why you wanted to wait to court. if you want, I can leave.”

“Don’t...you dare..” Will looks into his alpha’s eyes. “The fight was stupid. I can’t even really remember it. I.....I..still...as far as waiting for courting that was about me and not you...I...don’t want you to leave again..please..not…”

Tears fall from the omega’s eyes as the fists Hannibal’s shirt. The omega feels Hannibal’s hand on the back of his head. Will’s head is gently pushed into the crook of the alpha’s neck. Will feels more than hears the shushing and soft words of comfort. Will lets go as the sobs.

****  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this an epilogue of this AU that has morphed out of the Egg (high school) AU. I am not sure if I'll write anymore in this AU. I guess we will see. Enjoy. Thanks all for reading and the support!
> 
> The italicized words are flashbacks..just in case it's confusing.

_**“Mylimasis,** _

_**If I saw you everyday for forever, I would always remember this moment. The moment I knew that I love you…..”** _

  
  
Holding Hannibal’s letter in his hand, Will sits with his eyes closed basking in the sunshine on a  gentle spring day. He feels the wind as it slowly caresses his hair lifting a strand up. The omega smells the grass that has had its first cutting and the buds blooming in the garden surrounding him. Will hears nothing. All the ambient sounds merge and twirl together to the point where Will hears nothing.

* * *

 

_Why can’t my boy hear?”_

_“Often when someone has had a traumatic brain injury,their brain cannot process the sounds it hears like it once did. Where Will received his injury is in the area that controls hearing and interpretation of sound. If Will is distracted or if there is too much background noise, he simply can not process what he is hearing.It is like he is deaf as far as his brain is concerned.”_

_“Is it permanent?What can we do to help?”_

_“We can fit him for a hearing devices that will aid in filtering out background noises. Gaining his full attention before speaking with your son will help. He’ll need to limit communication  interaction with two people or less. You’ll need to look at him directly when speaking so he can lip read. I am prescribing occupational therapy in addition to psychological therapy. Is the damage permanent? At this point in time I will say yes, however, the brain is still a mystery to us. Will may surprise everyone. His brain may heal itself or treatment opportunities will can around in the following years.”_

* * *

 

 

He always preferred  peace and comfort in solitude. His deafness forces solitude on Will. What was once comfort morphed into anxiety and paranoia. The omega now insist on bracing his back against an object, like a wall or furniture when he is by himself. He is wary of an ambush creeping up from behind. Will persuaded Beverly into covertly bringing him a pocket knife. The omega  always has the blade on him or close by. It’s a minuscule amount of control and safety that is crucial for Will.

 

Will clears his throat of the raspy dryness that seems to lodge itself there often. The feeling is of a slow strangulation of something unseen.The omega does miss his voice. It’s still there. The vocal cords are functioning. There is no physiological or neurological reason why the omega can not speak.Sometimes when Will opens his mouth a  wave of anxiety engulfs him. The words drowning under panic. Other times, Will feels a ghost of  thread that has sewn his lips together. It’s pull painful when he struggles to open them. Most of the time Will is afraid to speak.Because there is a scream perched under his chin just waiting for a chance to be released.He is unsure if it will ever stop once he lets it escape.

* * *

 

_What about his voice?”_

_“His voice is fine Mr Graham. Will is either choosing not speak or psychologically unable to speak. There  is no physical reason for his silence. Will has picked up American Sign Language very quickly. There are courses you can take to learn as well. If that doesn’t work make sure he has pen and paper available. Will’s school will make accommodations for him when the returns.”_

_“when will that be?”_

_“I would need to see his progress but if everything progresses well by the start of next fall semester.”_

_“I see thank you Doctor.”_

* * *

  
  
Will feels a light touch on his cheek. He jumps just a little before grinning at the boy above him. Hannibal strokes his cheek smiling back at the omega. The alpha dips pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

 

Will signs “You startled me.”

 

Hannibal makes the sign “Sorry”

 

Will chuckles. He signs back “No you aren’t.”

 

Hannibal faked  hurt expression clutching his chest.Will smacks him playfully. They smile at each other when Hannibal sits with Will on the grass. Will’s eyes focus on the picnic basket the alpha has brought. The omega hums softly in delight. A warmth blooms in the alpha’s chest. A budding fire ignited from the pleased sound from the omega. The delights in the fact Will vocalized his happiness because of the alpha’s actions.

 

The alpha misses Will’s voice. Hannibal yearns for Will’s laughter. The kind that  would burst out because it can’t be contained.He misses when the omega would  whine trying to get his way. The alpha aches for  Will’s sarcastic tone. He even longs for the omega’s his angry yell. Hannibal would give anything for Will to just yell at him. The alpha has stowed away a copy of Will’s voice in his mind palace but each day it seems to fade just a little. Hannibal decides he needs to work on his auditory memory.

 

Nonverbal communication has become key for the teenagers. Will has always been expressive with his face, his gestures and even in his breathing patterns. Will, being sensitive to the nuances of emotion had quickly picked up Hannibal’s subtle changes. The alpha wishes he could be more overtly expressive sometimes. If nothing else so Will would understand the depth of his feelings.

 

Their communication has taken many forms these days. The alpha refuses to entertain the thought of missing a day without having a conversation with his omega..Hannibal has mastered ASL quickly as Will. Will has a phone with texting for quick communication. The odd email now again for further explanation or discussion on a matter is sometimes received. They personal messenger frequently in the evening. This is all well and good but something changes when you put pen to paper.One aspect that has been a mutual pleasure for the couple is discovering the lost art of  letter writing.

 

They both found a fascination with stationary paper with it’s different weights, materials and  colors. They delight in finding new pens with different types of ink. As their enthusiasm grew, they start sealing envelopes with wax. Will has chosen the stag as his insignia and Hannibal has taken the lion as his. It lends a elegance that strokes Hannibal’s artistic side.

 

They write to each other daily.At first the letter writing was a way for Will to pass the long hours in the rehabilitation facility. Then as Hannibal quickly responded with excitement. The anticipation of the alpha’s reply became something to look forward to for Will.

 

At first they speak of their love for each other, physical as well as emotional. Some of the things Hannibal writes makes Will blush in embarrassment as well as arousal.They write about their days and people encountered. Often, the couple will discuss frustrations and fears.The alpha encourages the omega to pour out all of them. The therapeutic value has been enormous for Will. They discuss their futures together as well as separate.

 

Then Will starts to send additional letters that became a collection of short stories. Hannibal, in return, sends comments. The alpha, also often sends  illustrations of stories that capture his imagination. Will has decided when he is released from the hospital he will collect all the letters and illustrations, scanning them into an actual book for them to keep.

 

These have become an anchor for Will when the feels adrift in a sea of quiet. When the feels like the is watching someone else is living his life. The letters have become a life line to understanding his omega.

 

Will is holding one of Hannibal’s most recent attempts of drawing of his favorite muse. Will hides his smile behind the letter. The omega blushes at the accurate map of his nude form. Hannibal looks smug and pleased by the appreciation of his skill. He is most pleased with his omega’s smile.

 

The two teenagers have decided that they will court after all. Will was able to thank Matthew for hie help in his rescue. After a heart felt and tearful conversations, they decided to be just friends. Hannibal's and Will's  courtship will be a long one. Longer than the average alpha/omega courtship. Will still insist Hannibal have a way to back out gracefully. Now that Will is considered a very damaged omega because of his hearing loss. The upper echelons of society looks down at those who can not fulfill their instinctual duties. Hannibal bristles when anyone mentions this to the alpha. He has had many verbal altercations defending his omega’s ability to have and care for children.The alpha neglects to tell Will about those. The arguments that turn physical are sometimes hard to cover up the bruises he may receive. But Hannibal always comes out top in the end of it all.

 

So they two lean back into each other as they enjoy this interlude of time. A fond memory to carry into their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Bracelet idea from the one Hugh has been wearing:
> 
> Lolli is a nickname...all will be......revealed


End file.
